The switch
by Black-Rose-Of-Night
Summary: When a twist of fate switches the bodies of two arch foes they are forced to stay together, with one hiding feelings, will the switch lead to more then friendship? Kigo. MAJOR PLOT HOLE FIXED! completed read ya know u wanna
1. Chapter 1

The switch

The switch

Kim Possible and all other Characters are not mine, as much as I would like them to be….

Chapter one

Be-beep-beep-beep!!

"What's the sitch?" Kim Possible world renowned teen hero answered the call on her Kimunicator lightning fast, smiling at the familiar face of her web master Wade. Kim had been doing her annoyingly large amount of math's homework and was rather glad for the interruption.

"Hey Kim" was Wades small greeting before going all techo-wiz on her and typing up a storm on one of his many computers. Kim often found herself wondering if any of his computers crashed, or broke because he seamed to live on them and she had never once not been able to contact him via the Kimunicator which is connected to his computers. Wade always seamed to be there waiting for her call, she didn't even want to ask if he went to the toilet in his room so he could still sit their waiting for her. However her Wade educed thoughts were interrupted by his voice explaining why she had been called.

"I have reports of Drakken and Shego taking over an abandoned military facility, just on the outskirts of Go city. Im picking up large amounts of energy use. Nothing has been stolen but he is up to something, its best you and Ron check it out." Wade's serious face was briefly replaced by a map and coordinates, Kim frowned in thought.

"Go city" she mused thinking why they would have a base their, especially with Shego once being a member of team Go. _'I wouldn't of thought she would want to be any where near her brothers'_ Wades face appeared back on the small screen, he was all business.

"Ride's on the way and I've contacted Ron already" he stated still typing. Kim smiled and got up from her desk and started to walk over to her closet.

"You rock Wade!" she said before cutting the connection, she threw the device onto her bed and gave herself a quick stretch before grabbing her mission cloths, as they had been dubbed. She pulled off her top and pulled on the tight fitting purple t-shirt, stripping from her pants soon after and replacing the with tight black pants that had a purple stripe down each side. Once done she grabbed the Kimunicator and shoved it into her pocket, then bounded down the stairs and into the living room.

"Going somewhere Kimmy-cub?" her fathers voice came from the kitchen she rolled her eyes at the childish nick name that had stuck with her for so long.

"Yeah Dad mission, Ron and ride should be out the front see you later!" she hastily called back to her father as she walked out the door and onto the street. Now thanks to her life as a super Villain catching hero, Kim had seen some very strange things so she was not at all surprised when she saw the massive jet that was parked just out side her house.

"KP!" yelled the familiar voice of her best friend and current boyfriend Ron Stoppable. She smiled and turned to face the boy that was coming up beside her.

"Hey Ron!" she beamed he smiled back and gave her a peck on the lips but was interrupted by the sound of a gag coming from Ron's shoulder. Kim pulled back "And hey Rufus!" she said petting the little naked mole rat on the head. He smiled and chattered away wile they walked up to the jet.

"What do you think their up too this time KP?" Ron asked, but kim never got to answer as they were quickly ushered onto the plane by a pretty brunette she didn't recognize.

"Strap in and the captain will tell you when you are over your destination!" she smiled politely before heading off to where the cock pit would be. Kim decided to answer Ron's question now.

"Don't know Ron, but with Drakken you never can tell. Its just why Go city? Shego wouldn't want to be anywhere near her brothers." She told Ron her earlier thoughts about the situation.

"Your right she wouldn't, but if they haven't stolen anything then they wouldn't know that Shego is back in town right?" asked Ron, Kim just giggled because he had answered a question with a question, but Kim still thought that over and saw that he probably was right.

"Yeah your probably right Ron" she said leaning back in her seat as they took off, Ron doing the same but bracing himself more physically. Kim laughed. As she watched him try to answer after the G-force take off.

"Im always right Kim!" he boldly stated smiling at his girlfriend, she smiled back as they waited to reach Go city.

* * *

"SHEGO! Are you listening to me?!" Dr. Drakken's annoyed voice boomed threw out the small room filled with electronics.

"Sorry Dr. D I wasn't listening, what was that you said?" came the sarcastic reply of the black and green clad woman who was slouched back comfortably in a chair with her feet popped up on the table. She was filing her nails and didn't even look up at the annoyed Drakken.

"I pay you! It would be nice if you showed some respect and listened once in a wile!!" he whined stomping his feet a little she rolled her eyes and continued to file her nails to perfection.

"You wanna switch body's with my lummox of a brother Hego" she spat the name and continued "Then take control of team Go, blah blah blah. I stopped listening then." She was still filing her nails, looking extremely bored and uninterested. She then voiced a flaw in Drakken's plan. "But what if it's not team Go that comes threw that door, what if instead its Possible?" she asked rolling her eyes, and looking up for the first time since he started his little rant. He opened him mouth to speak but closed it again.

"I mean I haven't stolen anything, all that your going on is hope. Hope that Team Go will see the raised energy levels and come to check it out. And I doubt you didn't even think of Princess showing up" she concluded looking smug as his mouth flapped open like a fish out of water. He regained his composer and again started a rant.

"It doesn't matter either way Team Go will end up coming eventually, you will just have to keep Miss Possible busy wile they get here!" he concluded cackling at his own brilliance.

"Lame…" she muttered, but she looked up as a noise reached her ears, it was coming from the vents. Possible was in the building, she smirked.

"You say something Shego?" the doctor asked turning to look at the woman that was now getting up and stretching, she glanced over to him a look of pure innocence plastid on her face.

"Me? Why would I want to say anything at all?"

"Alright, well then lets get this baby ready!" he walked over to the massive thing in the middle of the room and watched as the man pressed some buttons and the machine hummed to life. Shego was still standing in the same spot and she moved her glance back to the vent that was running in the roof. They needed to get rid of all vents. She was startled to say the least when a red beam shot form the vent and almost took her nose off, she growled and looked up too see the buffoon. Drakken had also looked up when he saw the beam.

"Shego it's…its…?" he looked lost "Blast I can never remember his name!" he gave up on trying to remember his name wile Ron on the other had looked hurt.

"Its RON how hard is that too remember!" he yelled at Drakken.

"Almost as hard as it is for you too keep your pants on, buffoon" Shego sneered and had to resist the urge to giggle as she looked on in amusement. Ron was dangling above Shego, by his pants that were now around his ankles hanging from the vent he had no doubt split open with that lazer. Ron blushed and attempted to pull up his pants wile getting him self out of harm.

"I mean come on buffoon there are easier ways to get Kimmie into you pants!" she teased and smirked as Ron's face turned as bright as a tomato, then she saw Kim she flipped down from the vent and stood in front of Shego, scowl still obvious on her pretty face.

"Get down from there Ron and get Drakken!" she yelled at her sidekick Ron epped and fell flat on his face.

"Aw touch a nerve there did I cupcake?" Shego mocked as the sidekick got up and ran over to Drakken, she was left with Kimmie. Kim in return just took fighting stance.

"Aw what boyfriend troubles?" Shego veered at her.

"No, and anyway why would you care?" she shot back watching as Shego took up her fighting stance too, she smirked and replied.

"I don't"

Shego ignited her hands and ran towards Kim, throwing plasma blasts as she went. Kim dodged them all, and Shego came threw with a kick to the head which was blocked and returned with an uppercut, dodged. Shego faked a kick and came in with a punch, Kim somersaulted out of the way just in time to block a flying kick, Kim grabbed Shego's foot and flung her across the room. Shego landed in the middle of the brain switch machine, which was lost on both girls and Shego flipped herself up and blocked a punch from Kim and came threw with her own. Neither girl was getting a hit. Shego back flipped away from the girl to dodge a roundhouse to the head but was surprised when she rammed into the leg of the brain switcher, she landed with a thud on the ground and was promptly knocked out due to one of the ugly looking head devices. At this moment Ron and Drakken decided to roll back into the room, and rolled right up behind Kim knocking her forward. And in an act of pure luck that would have had anyone laughing at the irony of it, was also knocked partly unconscious as another head device landed on her head, identical to that of Shego's.

"Get off me buffoon!" yelled Drakken rolling over to try and slap at Ron who in turn held his arms fast.

"No way Drakken!" he grunted both boys trying to get the upped hand were oblivious to the two unconscious girls as Drakken managed to flip Ron off and into the controls of the Brain switcher. It hummed and sparked.

"Uh-oh" both boys looked to each other and got up just as the head devices started to glow.

"KP!!" Ron shouted as he saw where Kim was and what she had on her head, but it was too late. Drakken thinking that he would get a major beating for this just rushed out in a frenzy screaming like a little girl. The machine started to spark and little explosions could be seen. Ron went into action, grabbing Kim he placed her on his back so she wouldn't slip off and carried Shego's body bridal style and rushed out the door of the lair before the major explosion could happen.

* * *

'_Augh, what happened? God my head his killing me'_

Shego started to flutter her eyes open, she groaned in pain and slowly tried to get up, but the buffoon shoved his face right into hers and she jumped back in shock.

"KP!" he yelled happily throwing his arms around Shego's neck she blinked in confusion before she pushed him off. She glared at him.

"Im Shego you moron" she stated but caught sight of something that made her eyes widen in realization and horror. She was looking at her own body lying behind the sidekick forgotten, she looked down at her self and noticed she was a nice shade of pink. She gowned and smacked her forehead, wile Ron stupidly blinked in confusion.

"But…but…" he couldn't think of anything else to say but before he could think of anything else Shego's body started to grown and get up.

Kim slowly stated lift her body up and was surprised at the extra weight still on her hands and knees in the process of getting up she noticed that she wasn't her usual skin tone. She was extremely pale. Her eye's widened.

"What the?!" she yelled surprised

"Yeah that's what I thought too, princess" she herd her own voice say and she whipped around to see her self kneeling down on the ground with a scowl on her face.

"Oh great"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two

Ron blinked in confusion and looked between the two bewildered girls; he blinked again and opened his mouth but decided not to say anything. Lest he make it worse for them and himself.

"Shego…That was a brain switcher wasn't it…" It wasn't a question but a conformation that what she was thinking was on the right track. That and she would of liked to believe that this was a dream, or some imaginary world. Yeah that would work.

"Well no doy princess other wise I would be in my own god damn body and you would be in yours!" her voice dripping in angry sarcasm, Kim just sighed loudly and continued bluntly ignoring Shego's distaste for the situation.

"And the lair exploded…" she started but Shego's eyes widened as she got what she was thinking and finished Kim's sentence for her.

"With the brain switcher inside…" she trailed off slapping her hand on her head in dismay. _'Oh yay what a great day this turned out to be'_

Shego's body looked kindly at Ron and he flinched not used to seeing such kindness on the woman's face, Kim just ignored that and went on.

"Ron im Kim" then she pointed to her body "And that's Shego" Ron blinked again and nodded to shocked to speak. Shego got up and dusted herself off, Kim followed suit and Ron was still kneeling on the ground. A thought occurred to Kim that she wasn't too happy about and decided to voice her concern this time around.

"Shego, its going to take some time to find Drakken. And I don't want my body gallivanting everywhere trying to find him. Your staying at my house until we can find a way to fix this" she looked to Shego eyes narrowed into slits daring her to try her luck at debating her, Shego in turn just smirked.

"To switch back I would need you. So I wasn't planning on going anywhere, not with you in my body. God knows what you would do to it!" she put her hand on her hip looking smug and Kim quickly dropped her glare and blushed in embarrassment, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh yeah…Um right" she giggled a little bit and Shego raised an eye brow at the sensation of watching herself giggle.

"Oi get the buffoon up and lets get outta here" Shego sighed and pulled out the Kimunicator wile Kim helped a bumbling Ron up. Shego hit the connection and the face of Wade appeared, before Wade could even open his mouth Shego started talking.

"Nerdlinger we need a ride outta this place like now" Shego ignored Kim's shouts of protest at being so rude to her friend and shut her up by kicking Ron, who was now standing next her, they both fell over in surprise and with a shout they hit the ground.

"Um Kim are you-" Wade started but 'Kim' again cut him off.

"Not Kim, Im Shego. Brain switch, not in a good mood. GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" she yelled into the device almost scaring Wade into wetting his pants.

"Um…Y-yes, r-ri-right away" he cut the connection and Shego's eyes rolled, Kim pushed Ron off her and got up glaring at Shego.

"What was that for!?" her voice was slightly raised and she jabbed a finger at her body, Shego grunted.

"Just thought you and your Boyfriend would want a little moment there" she shrugged and waited for the ride to come. Kim growled she was not going to enjoy this.

* * *

Kim was right. They had been on the plane for not even an hour and Shego was already getting annoying. She had found flipping Kim's hair quite amusing, but in true Shego style she was making sure once in a wile it hit Ron right in the middle of the face, then she just continued to flip. Kim's eye twitched and she fought back to scream and tried to clam herself down, but Shego whipped her head round and caught Ron in the face again.

"SHEGO! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" she yelled and unknown to her, her hands ignited. Shego looked on in amusement and just snickered.

"But your hairs so flippy!! Oh and I would turn off the heat, other wise you might burn your self and we wouldn't want that now would we?" she laughed at the sighe of Kim's confused face.

"Huh?" she looked down eyes wide with shock "Oh shi-shivers!" she caught herself at the last moment and started trying to put out her hands, Shego was almost on the floor.

"Im Kim possible I can do anything! Except swear!" she flipped her hair and again hit Ron in the face, he growled.

"Would you stop doing that?!" he yelled into Shego's face and Shego just fought back a giggle.

"Think you should help your girlfriend, she looks constipated…" she mused wile not even looking at Ron he just blinked for like the 20th time and turned around. There was Kim eyes screwed shut in concentration, and she was biting her lip she really did look like she was constipated and Shego just laughed despite the fact that it was her body she really couldn't help it. Just the thought of Kim being inside her body made it so much funnier.

"Tell me how to shut it off!" Kim opened her eyes to look at the thief in her body and Shego smiled kindly.

"No" Kim's eyes narrowed and she almost went back to trying to shut them off herself when a thought came to, she smirked. Shego looked worried but soon went back to neutral.

"You don't tell me how, then I will turn myself into Team Go and tell them I want to come back to the team" Shego's eyes widened in complete shock, Kim's smirk was on the level that Shego's usually were, she was impressed.

"You wouldn't…" she glared at herself.

"I would" Kim kept her smirk.

Shego sighed "Fine" she saw Kim smile "Just think about them turning off, but stop worrying about them. It's partly controlled by emotion, when you get flustered I suppose you get angry. Because if you can't control it then the best emotion to use is anger." She stated as if she were a text book, Kim did as she was told and they went out she sighed in relief and so did Ron. Kim smiled and Ron gave her a hug, Shego flinched. _'No way im gonna let that happen'_

"Buffoon your hugging my body…And I don't like that" she said before whipping Kim in the face with her flippy hair.

"SHEGO!!"

"Ahh Kim your hands! The hug it BURNS!"

"Oh my god sorry Ron!"

Shego fell on the floor laughing.

* * *

The door to the Possible residence flew open, and Shego stomped looking extremely angry, Kim followed her in just laughing. They had dropped Ron off on the way home.

"Hey Kimmie-cub how was your mission!" said her dad brightly and Shego walked into the kitchen to see her family having dinner.

"Fine…" she stated forgetting she was in Shego's body, they just stared at her in utter bewilderment. Then Kim walked in laughing hysterically. The image of the buffoons pants on fire was too much. Wile hugging Ron his pants had somehow caught on fire, and he started to panic ad run around the plane wildly with his hands in the air, wile Kim ran after him trying to put it out.

"Kimmy" she giggled and tried to calm herself down "YOU'RE in my body remember?" she broke out into another fit of giggles.

"Oh! Right!" she looked to Shego "Stop laughing it wasn't that funny!" she glared at the thief.

"You weren't watching!"

Kim ignored that and went on trying to explain to her parents "Mum, Dad" she looked at the both "Me and Shego had our body's switched and she is staying here till we can fix it. Since the machine that did this blew up"

"Hmm, alright then sweetie. Would you like me to look into it as well?" asked Mrs. Dr. Possible looking to her daughters body that had collapsed against the wall for support.

"Please and thank you!" Shego's body said brightly, smiling at her mother the laughter suddenly stopped. Kim looked behind her and saw Shego's face was twisted in pain.

"Never say that in my body again…" she simply stated kim smiled.

"What you mean please and thank you?" she asked innocently cocking her head to one side.

"Yes that" Shego growled and crossed her arms.

Kim just snickered "Please and thank you! Oh oh no what about, whats the sitch? Or no big?" she was laughing now.

"Your dead Possible!" Shego yelled and Kim looked up just in time to see Shego racing towards her she 'epped' and took off down the hallway. Shouts of 'No big' and 'spanking' could be heard as they both took off.

"This Is going to be one heck of a problem" sighed Mrs. Dr Possible looking to her husband.

"As long as its not a boy" was his only statement before he kept eating, she sighed Damn his one track mind.

* * *

"Im gonna have a shower for school to….Oh" Kim said the thought finally occurring to her, she looked over to Shego who had made herself at home sprawled out on Kim's bed. She had chased her all around the house and finally they both collapsed on the bed.

"Um Shego..?" she asked uncertain at how this would play out.

"What's up Kimmie?" she asked opening one of kim's eyes to look over at her, and sigh once she saw the look on her face. "Ok what is it, spill." She commanded sitting up to give Kim her full attention.

"Your in my body…I have to go to school…" she started off and Shego groaned throwing her self back down on the bed.

"Fine, fine I'll go" she mumbled from her spot on the bed, Kim's eyes shot wide as she heard what the former thief said.

"You'll what?" she asked again hoping what she had heard was right.

"You heard what I said, I'll go princess"

"But…but why?" she asked uncertain of her motives to go.

"Because im not really that heartless and I am a certified teacher Kimmie" she rolled over so she could look at herself and Kim had a look of disbelief on her face.

"I never thought you were heartless" was she only thing she said before blushing a little bit and looking anywhere but Shego, or herself. Shego smiled.

"Aw has Kimmie got a soft spot for little old me?" she taunted smirking slightly at the blush she did not fail to notice.

"No!" Kim denied quickly and was thankfully interrupted by her mother yelling.

"Kimmie guest rooms ready!"

"Thanks Mum" she called back with Shego's voice, unknown to her, her mother giggled a little bit.

"I'll get your stuff from your house tomorrow?" she asked looking over to Shego, her body quickly got up and moved to the desk in her room where she wrote something down.

"My address, Night Kimmie" she said and started to walk out but to her shock she also got a goodnight from a very shocked Kim.

"Night Shego"

* * *

Read and review please? I wanna know if I should keep this story going or not so gimme a yell if i should keep at it!

Ohhh end of Chapter two, sorry for it being so long! And maybe a little boring but I swear it gets better. I mean Shego at school? Even if it is in Kim's body, and Kim a thief?

You'll get a glimpse of what I think Shego's school life would have been like and you get to read Kim's little adventure at Shego's house. Stuffs happening in the next Chapter that I don't think you wanna miss!!

Updating soon.

BRON!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

Shego was blissfully unaware of everything around her; she could finally drop her guard wile she slept. She was in Kim Possible's body, no one would be looking for her, or so she thought.

"SHEGO!" was the shrill yell just above her ear, she jerked up in surprise.

"Augh!" she yelled before jerking herself off the bed and onto the floor, she heard her voice laughing.

"Should have seen the face you pulled!!" giggled Kim, Shego slowly got off the floor rubbing her butt as she did so. "You have school, shower and get changed, now. I will not be tardy!" she sternly stated. Shego mumbled at her, muttering something that sounded oddly like "Damn mood swings, die by the fork…" she was obviously still half asleep. Kim shook her head and walked out of the room, leaving a dazed Shego to get her Barings.

Still mumbling Shego walked into the Bathroom door, yes the bathroom door. "Ouch, who put that there?" she asked herself, this time opening the door to the bathroom and walking inside shutting it behind her.

"Stupid Kimmy, waking me up like that she could of done it nicely but nooooo" she dragged it out and started to take off her top when she froze.

"Uh-oh"

* * *

BOOM!

"TWEEBS!!" yelled a very pissed of Kim who was lounging around in a chair when she had a rocket shoot straight past her and blasted open a new hole in the house. They had a builder on speed dial because of the amount of damage the two twins managed to create.

"Sorry!" she heard the twins say together before running off to do what ever it is they do in that room of theirs. _'And let us pray they do not become evil'_ she picked up the telephone and hit one. It only rang twice before a gruff voice answered on the other line with a hello?

"Hey it's Kim Possible…Yep another rocket, think you can come round to fix it today? That's cool? Spanking! Thanks!" she hung up the phone and looked to the clock. _'Shego should have been out by now, but I haven't even heard the shower go on' _

She decided to go up and check on her, the rocket might of passed threw her way first.

* * *

"I can do this…I can" Shego's eyes were closed tight and she muttered to herself "Just don't look in the mirror, don't look in the mirror, don't look in the mirror…" she repeated as she proceeded to strip off Kim's cloths. She fumbled around with her eyes closed looking like a drunk, she had the top off. _'Yes! Keep going!' _her mind reeled she could do this. She had to do this. Her pants came off, then her panties, her bra lastly and she was nude.

"Yes! Now don't look in the mirror…" she started to feel the way to the shower, when a loud knock on the door was heard.

"Gah!" she jumped and tripped falling again for the second time on her butt.

"You ok Shego?" Asked a concerned Kim from the other side of the door, Shego just rolled her eyes from the floor.

"Kimmie what the hell? Im fine stop standing out side the door, pervert!" she yelled back threw the door at Kim.

"It's my body Shego…" Kim started thinking of how she could be a pervert if it was her body she was supposed to be getting a peak at.

"Oh…Just get lost Kimmy" Kim just sighed and walked down the stairs back to the couch wile Shego picked herself up off the floor and caught a glimpse of her in the mirror.

"Damn it! I looked! Bad Shego bad!" she scalded herself slapping her forehead she knew now that she wouldn't be able to help herself, she faced the mirror and took in her new body.

"Hello beautiful!" Shego purred to Kimmies body in the mirror, if she thought that she was doing it to herself she would probably slap herself again. Shego smiled and took in all of Kimmie's body that she could, her eyes tracing over her toned stomach that had curves in all the right places and up wards to her chest, she smiled to herself as she let her eyes wander. She had long ago accepted she had feelings for Kim, that ran deeper then arch-foes, it was attraction. She had fallen for Kimmie and fallen hard, but she had forced herself to forget the feelings. What use was it if Kim would never like her? She couldn't make her like her as much as she wished she could. It would never happen and she masked her forgotten feelings with anger towards her.

'_But maybe, just maybe we could become friends, get to know each other and become more?'_

Hopeful thinking she knew, but she couldn't help it. She would be living with the ex-red head for a wile and she and her may as well get along for the most part. She smiled and tore her gaze away from the beautiful red head, and hopped into the shower. Letting the warm water run over her, she thought about school.

'_This could be fun'_

* * *

Kim heard foot steps coming down the stairs and she turned to face Shego "Finally!" she said frustrated and Shego in turn only rolled her eyes. She was wearing a green tank top and blue jeans, she approved not too over the top. Kim ignoring the eye rolling and gave Shego a bag.

"Homework for History, timetable and locker combination" she smiled and Shego noticed Ron standing in the door way waiting for her, Kim noticed her looking.

"You going to have to stay with Ron until you learn where the classes are and anyway, we hang out at school." She said but her eyes read different _'As much as you don't like it don't ditch him'_

"Yeah, yeah I got it princess" she grabbed the shoulder sling over bag off Kim and slung it over her shoulder, and she waved at Kim before she trotted off for the front door and unfortunately to Ron.

"Oh Shego wait!" Shego turned to look at Kim and noticed that same look on her face, the one she had when she was trying to ask her about school. She sighed wile Kim just stood their fiddling.

"What is it?" asked Shego from the doorway, she crocked an eyebrow at Kim's floundering look, Kim blushed she only ever got this nervous around the thief.

'_I didn't think I would still be nervous when she is IN MY BODY!'_ she screamed in her head.

"After school I have cheer practice-" She said regaining her confidence, Kim knew that Shego was going to school in her place but she didn't want to push it. So she was surprised when Shego asked a question instead of losing her cool.

"You captain?"

"Um yes?" Kim was shocked and just stared at herself, she would have giggled at the face that she was shocked by herself but didn't think it was the right time to do so.

"Good im going to have to change the routine because you didn't teach it too me" she just stated again waving at Kim and walking out to Kim's purple sports car, and without waiting for Ron jumped in the drivers seat. Kim looked over to Ron and saw that he looked uncertain with this arrangement, she placed a hand on his shoulder and when he turned to look at her she gave a soft smile and indicated the car with a slight nod of the head. She heard Ron sigh.

"Only because you told me too" he smiled and let her hand drop from his shoulder before walking over to the car, blowing a kiss to Kim. Kim just smiled but she did not return the kiss to her boyfriend. He didn't notice and jumped in the car with an impatiently waiting Shego who sped off towards school as soon as Ron closed the door.

Kim sighed and walked into the empty house, looking around for something to keep her mind off Ron. They had been going out since Prom night and her first kiss with him was great, but she hadn't connected with him. She hoped that as time went on that would start to change, she would start to feel a spark anything, that would let her know there was something more then friendship between them.

'_I know I love him, but not like he loves me. I thought I could make it work, but I can't. I can't force myself to love him like he wants me_ _to'_ she never wanted to hurt him she was so hurt after Eric and then he confessed and she thought she did love him. _'But I never did, nothing more then a friend. I just didn't want to say no, I didn't want to break his heart'_

Her thoughts had carried her up to her room, she was just going to flop onto her bed and think about things when she remembered Shego's address. She turned away from the bed and walked over to her desk reading the address.

"13 Park drive Middleton, not too far from here I can get away with walking" she would have to anyway, everyone had gone and Shego had taken her car. She walked over to her closet and shoved on a hoddie, pulling up the hood so it would cover her face. _'No use getting caught'_ She pocketed Shego's address and walked down the stairs and out her front door and into the blazing sun. Her body tingled in the suns warmth and she couldn't help but sigh in content. Locking her door she started to stroll down the street where she knew Park drive was. But it was just her darn luck that her annoyingly nosy neighbor was checking her letter box as she walked by.

"Kimberly! Why aren't you at school?" she asked straightening up to look at her promptly stopping her as she tried to walk by. Kim turned to look at the elderly lady and coughed.

"Im sick Mrs. Donavan" she nervously looked around, there were so many people out this morning, didn't these people have jobs!? She would have to make this short and sweet; she did not wish to get caught. She started to walk off but she just kept talking, like she hadn't even noticed. Which she would have noticed but knowing her bluntly ignored the off handed rudeness.

"Well then shouldn't you be inside little lady?" she asked politely but frowned when she couldn't see her face "and take off that ridiculous hood" she reached out a hand to pull off the 'ridiculous hood'.

"NO!" Kim yelled a bit too loudly as people stopped to watch as the Possible fiddled in unease. "I mean…please don't, look I have to go sorry" she quickly turned to walk away but this time the nosy little thing pulled on her hoddie causing the hood to fall off and reveal her face. A face that everyone around here knew too well.

"Oh my god it's Shego!"

"No wait im not…" Kim started but was cut off by yells and screams.

"Call the police!"

"She is in our street!"

"Lock the house!"

"She looks scared!"

"Get her!" and that is when Kim possible decided to run, run for her life as something she never thought would happen to her. Get chased by a mob of people, down the street.

'_Oh this is not my day!'_

She winced as something hit her in the back on the head and a cheer was heard from the mob.

* * *

Shego was sitting in the back on the class listening to Mr. Barken go on and on about something or other, her eye lids dropped. _'He is even more boring then Dr. D'_ It was only her first class and she was bored, and she couldn't even revert back to the amusement of sarcasm because Pumpkin wouldn't do that. Then finally the bell rang, and she bolted out of class to her locker to get her books for the next one. Opening her locker she got the scare of her life.

"Hey Kim!" Wade said brightly smiling at what he knew was Shego, she jumped.

"Gah! Don't do that, not used to the whole I can appear anywhere thing yet" she said grabbing her books wile Ron walked up beside her.

"Hey Ron"

"Hey Wade! Any sign of Drakken?" asked Ron taking over from Shego who had noticed the mug shot of herself. _'Kimmy has a photo of me in her locker? Hmm'_ Although it was very flattering for Kim to have a photo of her in her locker, she couldn't have picked the worst mug shot. She zoned back into the conversation after quickly thinking up ways to tease Kimmy about the photo.

"I've contacted GJ and they wont be taking in Shego or Kim as long as you behave" she held up her hands in mock defense as the second bell sounded for class, she sighed and said her goodbyes wile she followed Ron to her next class. People waved and said hello as she passed them and she smirked. _'Well Kimmy and I are more alike then I thought'_ School hadn't changed for her at all, it was just like old times except she had more people that followed her around.

* * *

Kim was panting by the time she had gotten into Shego's house; she had to ignite her plasma to get in, and it's extremely hard to light up when you're being chased by half the town. Kim had managed to lose them and find Shego's house. The inside was nothing like she would have imagined it too be. The walls were Shego's signature colors of black and green. But the room was well furbished; exquisite paintings lined the walls, a beautiful black leather couch rested in front of a plasma screen T.V. A fire place was sitting over to the right of the couch, were family photos rested a long mahogany table stood in the center of the room, with a sideboard table lined with photos and other items. It wasn't very large but it only needed to house one person, and by the looks of things it did a very good job.

"Wow" Kim managed to finally breathe as she looked around the house in wonder. She took a step away from the closed door behind her and noticed another closed door a little way up and to the right.

"Must be Shego's room" she started to walk over to it still looking around the parts of the house she could see. She opened the door to Shego's room and got the shock of her life. Shego's room still kept to the black and green theme her house seamed to follow, but this time instead of the beautiful finished artworks that lined the walls outside, half finished ones were propped up on easels, sketch pads were strewn on the floor of her room pencils, paints and canvas had joined the clutter. Creating what Kim thought to be a very artistic mess.

"Who would have thought that Shego here was an artist…" she mumbled in aware too dumbstruck to say anymore as she continued to look around the room. Apart from the artistic mess Shego's room was pretty normal, a desk sat on one side adjacent to her bed, and a book case filled to the brim with books and stuck between the desk and the book case was an acoustic guitar. The book case caught her eye and she walked over to read some of the titles.

"Martial arts, English lit, karate 101, drawing…." She rattled off the first few and continued browsing. Shego had a large collection of romance and action novels, many books on drawing, art, guitar and martial arts as well as a lot of English text books. Kim shook her head, _'Who would have known?'_ She walked over to her desk where a framed photo of a young Go family sat. She picked it up to take a better look, there was a young Shego looking back at her with intense blue eyes and untouched tanned skin. Kim had to do a double take, yes she wasn't imaging it that girl had to be Shego. Her hair although shorter was still the luxurious black mane it was now, flowing in the same style around her face. She was smiling broadly and her blue eyes seamed to sparkle, standing next to her was a well built boy with light brown hair and the same blue eyes as his sister.

"Must be Hego" she looked to the other side of the little girl and saw a tall, lanky boy with brown almost black hair that fell mid length and complemented his green eyes. Kim's eyes looked to the parents next, a tall beautiful woman stood proudly behind her daughter beaming. Her black hair fell the same way that Shego's did down her back and around her face, and a pair of sparkling green eyes identical to the color of Shego's now looked into hers. She looked so much like Shego, they could have been twins Kim smiled and looked to the father, who in turn looked just as proud as his wife. A tall handsome man he was with the same light brown hair as Hego's, but a mirror image of the younger Shego's brilliant blue eyes. She popped the photo back down and looked around.

"Well…how the hell am I gonna do this?" she asked herself not knowing what to bring with her or if there was a bag big enough. _'Time to check out Shego's car' _She thought, because transporting this would not be easy.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Shego was poking at what the people at this school called lunch, Ron looked over to her.

"It's really not that bad" Ron said shoveling down food like he was breathing, Monique came and sat down next to Shego.

"Hey Kim" Shego just kept poking at her food, she had forgotten what cafeteria food was like and she made a mental note to make her own tomorrow. She felt a jab in her side, and she winced jumping.

"Ouch! What?" she asked turning to Monique who had a pissed off look on her face just kept jabbing her.

"I have been calling you for the past five minutes!" she stopped poking her and added a reminder "Kim…" Shego held her side.

"Oh right sorry!!" She said giggling a little bit Monique turned to Ron.

"She been like this all day?" she asked watching in disgust as Ron breathed down his food. He stopped only to answer her question, nodding.

"Yeah" he laughed "You should have seen her in latten!" Shego just groaned rolling her eyes.

"Get over it Fire pants boy"

"No way! Here's what happened" he said to a confused looking Monique.

_Flashback_

_Shego had zoned out completely, she was sure there was drool hanging out of her mouth, this teacher sure could go on…and on and on. Ron was off in his own little world apparently trying to understand what the lady was saying. Her eye lids were fluttering closed before they opened again she tried to pay attention she really did. A dull mummer could be heard, the teacher was again talking. Annoyingly though it got louder. Until two hands slapped onto her desk, making "Kim" jump in shock. _

"_MISS POSSIBLE!" she yelled down at Shego "I have been calling you for almost half the class!" Shego looked confused._

"_Oh… oh right im Miss Possible!" she said more to herself then anyone else but Ron muttered to her silently giggling._

"_You're thinking out loud KP" was all he said before the teacher cut him off proving that she really had been taking out loud. Curse her insanity. _

"_Yes you are Miss Possible im so glad we have established that!" the class snickered wile Shego just sat in annoyance cursing herself for that stupid little outburst that set the teacher off in a latten insult rant. Shego knew over ten different languages and her left eye twitched in annoyance as the teacher went off at her, as she walked back to the front of the class. _

_End flashback _

Monique just snickered at Shego who was mumbling to herself.

* * *

Kim had finished packing most of Shego's stuff, well all the stuff she thought she might need or want. Which included a bundle of sketchpads, pencils, erasers, her guitar, some photos especially the one on her desk, song lyrics she had found, a book or two Kim had found interesting, Shego's digital camera, her Mp3, toiletries and her many hair care products. She was now going to raid the girl's closet, because she was much bigger then Kim in some areas. She looked down at her cleavage and sighed.

'_She's so much bigger then me' _

She opened up the wardrobe and started to pick out cloths until she came across something she never thought she would have to imagine. Sitting there in all its glory was a green and white cheerleading uniform Shego was a cheerleader. She held her breath trying not to laugh as a mental image floated into her mind, Shego the most dangerous woman in the world welding pom-poms. She couldn't help it she burst out laughing, long and loud.

* * *

Shego was walking to cheer practice with Ron and she stopped.

"Did you hear that?" she asked straining her ears.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind"

"Kim" walked into the changing rooms and was greeted by hello's all round except she got a sneer from Bonnie. She pulled out her uniform and started to get changed. She couldn't help but sneak little peeks at the other changing girls, she had done it wile she was at school too. By now she couldn't help it; they were extremely hot girls in nothing but skimpy little skirts, who wouldn't look?

When everyone was on the floor Shego addressed them all.

"Alright we are changing the routine!" she said waiting for the protest she knew was going to come, there was always a rival.

"Why Kim finally realized your other one sucked?" and there she was the rival. Shego turned to look at her and shrugged.

"You can tell me" she then started to teach them one of her winning routines of the Go city comets'.

_'Just like old times' _

* * *

Kim had just gotten home when she heard the door open to reveal a worn out Shego in her body. Shego flopped on the couch next to Kim who looked over to her and couldn't help but giggle. Shego raised an eyebrow at Kim's seemingly random giggle fit.

"So…Go city comets huh?"

"Gah!! Kimmie!" she yelled hitting her with a pillow as Kim just fell to the floor in a giggle fit and Shego stomped up too her room.

* * *

Hey sorry for the long wait! I don't know if this chap is what people were expecting but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

Read and review!

Next chap kim and shego have a little talk about her artworks and maybe play a little truth or dare to pass the time.

Writing next chapter now should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter four

Kim had stopped her giggle fit and was now physically stable to get up and walk without collapsing in laughter. Really the giggle fit had looked more like she was having a seizure, wile laughing. Slowly getting up she looked around and sighed.

"Better go apologize"

She made sure she was stable and walked quietly up to the guest room, Kim had piled Shego's stuff in her room just minutes before Shego had come home, she knocked on the closed door.

"Go away Kimmie" an irritated Shego warned, unknown to Kim, Shego had imitated lighting up forgetting she was without her powers.

"Come on Shego, I'm sorry" she pleaded "Lets talk we are going to be stuck with each other for a wile and I didn't mean to laugh" she heard an annoyed sigh come from behind the door before it opened reveling…well herself. Kim smiled and Shego rolled her eyes in annoyance gesturing for her to come in, she shut the door behind her. Kim was sitting on the bed when Shego turned back from the door to look at her; she sighed and crossed her arms.

"What Kimmie?"

"Look I really am sorry Shego, there is nothing wrong with you being a cheerleader." She paused thinking of how to go about this; she didn't want Shego to start ignoring her. "Just I have fought you for so long it was just hard to imagine you as a cheerleader." She met Shego's stair and they held each others gaze, Kim couldn't help but blush slightly as she saw Shego's eyes in her own, Shego smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is hard to believe" Kim let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as Shego sat down on the floor in front of her. Kim decided to test the waters.

"So you draw?" she asked starting slow, Shego raised one of Kim's eyebrows and smirked she knew where this was going.

"Um no doy, I know you saw my sketch books" she stated bluntly wile Kim just ignored the statement.

"I never would have thought you to be an artist"

"Yeah well I like to draw" Shego said uncertainly feeling very uneasy with the line of questioning.

"Your amazing" stated Kim color raising to her cheeks, she tried to ignore the fact that she knew she was slowly turning into a tomato Shego just looked dumbstruck by the complement. "The paintings were amazing too. Oh! Their was a brilliant unfinished one on an easel, of an angel with no face who is it-" She was cut off by Shego raising a hand.

"No more questions Kimmie" she knew the painting she was talking about, the angel, it was meant to be Kim. But she could never do justice to her perfect face, she heard Kim whine.

"Aw come on Shego! Please!" she sounded so cute whining like that, but Shego held strong.

"No"

"Oh! What about a game of truth or dare then?" Kim knew she couldn't resist a challenge.

"No" was Shego's answer again, Kim grumbled. _'Fine but you asked for it'_ She smirked and Shego cowered for a second, she didn't like that look. But before she could continue pondering that look, soon another came to light, one that was so sickeningly cute. And it was on her face!

"Augh! What is that!? Get it off my face!" Shego yelled turning her head so she couldn't look at it, but she didn't know you could hear it too.

"Pwease play truth or dare with me?" she asked, the look on her face was matched by her voice and the image of that cute face was etched into her head, she growled.

"Fine! Just never do that again with my face!" she agreed turning to look at a now delighted Kim who nodded in understanding and just asked Shego.

"Truth or dare?"

Shego grumbled "Dare" Kim's face screwed up in thought, what could she tell herself to do? She then smirked.

"I dare you to say right now, what's the sitch?" Shego look horrified.

"Oh that's low…" she braced herself and opened her mouth to speak but it was almost like the words wouldn't come out, Kim was giggling at her predicament.

"W-what's the….ssss" she stumbled and closed her eyes tight blurting it out "What's the sitch?" Kim was laughing by this time Shego's inability to say her catchphrase was extremely amusing. She pouted and huffed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" she smiled knowing Shego had probably wanted her to pick dare, well she was wrong.

"You a virgin Kimmie, if not who too?" Kim blushed fiercely and started to stutter and fidget. "You know if you don't answer I can always find out myself" Shego smirked as she head Kim choke.

"N-no!! Fine I lost it with Ron" Shego looked like she was going to blow; her mouth was clamped shut Kim was glaring at her.

"Shego" she warned Shego's left eye started to twitch and Kim sighed.

"Fine before you implode…" Shego burst out in a mass giggle fit she couldn't breathe. Kim just huffed. _'Why do I care so much about what she thinks?'_

Kim crossed her arms and waited for Shego to stop, her laughter started to die down and she got back into a sitting position, still twitching from the aftershock of the giggle fit. Kim glared at her.

"No comment" she swore seeing the look behind her own eyes and Kim nodded and decided to test the waters.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Kim had been hoping she would say that.

"What's your real name?" she asked Shego just looked away and blushed whispering something Kim didn't quite catch. "What was that?"

"Shay Katrina Gordian"

"It's a pretty name!"

Shego blushed harder and looked back at Kim ignoring the last comment.

"Truth or dare Kimmie?"

"Truth!" she really didn't want to pick dare with that smirk Shego had or her face.

"Do you really love the Buff-I mean Ron?" this question had been on Shego's mind ever since she found out the two had been dating, she knew she didn't have a chance with Kim. She had long been telling herself so, but still she couldn't quell her curiosity until she knew.

"Ye-No…I don't know, can I not answer?" she danced around the question eyes looking everywhere but Shego.

"No come on now might be the perfect time to work it out princess…" Shego stated she didn't want to sound too interested, she was meant to be indifferent. Kim sighed and started to vent.

"I thought I loved him, I didn't. Nothing more then a friend I wanted to make it work. I couldn't and still can't bring myself to break his heart. I wanted to make it work I really did…" she looked up to Shego who nodded in understanding but her mind was singing. _'She doesn't love him; she doesn't love him, she.doesnt.love.him!!' _She decided nodding wasn't enough, Kim had vented to her she needed to show support.

"Don't you think you should break it off? It might hurt him more if he starts to notice" Kim looked shocked at Shego's support, but then frowned.

"Your right, I know…It's just-" Shego cut her off

"Hard?" she said sympathetically Kim nodded.

"Yeah"

"Give it time okay?" Kim looked at her shocked and smiled warmly nodding, Shego smiled in return. "My turn truth or dare?"

"Truth" right now Shego was too lazy to get up and she was starting to like the little chat they had going.

"Oh!" Kim had remembered something she had wanted to ask the thief "Your eyes…they were blue what…um…" Shego smiled and helped her out of her fumbling.

"Yeah my eyes were blue, like my mothers were. The comets powers did something to change that though. When I woke up my whole genetic make up had been changed, including my eyes." She simply shrugged Kim was looking to her in amazement and opened her mouth to say more but again Shego cut her off.

"One question at a time Kimmie now…truth or dare?" Kim rolled her eyes and picked truth, she like Shego was enjoying this too much to pick dare and didn't feel like getting up to do some stupid dare.

"Have you ever thought about becoming thief?"

"Yes" Kim blushed and Shego looked startled

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I mean you look like you have a great time and the freedom to do whatever you want when you want. It has been a little tempting at times, but I could never see myself actually going threw with it" Kim explained "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Kim had to think she wanted to know about the comet, but there were so many other things she wanted to as too. Shego could see her face screwed up in concentration.

"What's wrong cupcake?" asked Shego cocking her head to one side as Kim was startled out of her thought process.

"Well it's just so much about you is a mystery, there is so much I want to ask you. My life isn't exactly private and nothing really happened that was out of the ordinary or worth telling!" she sounded frustrated and Shego couldn't help but giggle as she imagined Kim in her own body looking like that.

"Your right but there is so much more I could know about you. Although all that stuff I can and probably will find out on my stay here so how about I tell you a story?"

"You'd trust me enough?" Kim asked hopefully because even though Shego had been a villain Kim had trusted her. She had never really tried to kill her and had helped her on a number of occasions.

"I trust you" she confirmed Kim's little hope and smiled "But answer this, you have any hidden talents? You know about my arty side" Kim giggled

"I can sing but I think you knew that, hmm" she thought "I could if I wanted to, perform a brain surgery" Shego looked amazed at this and Kim just shrugged "What you get for having a mother as a brain surgeon" Shego laughed at this and once she had settled down got up and sat next to Kim on her bed leaning against a wall.

"Alright here it goes, it all started…."

_Flashback_

"_Mummy! Mummy!" a young girl yelled running into the kitchen and attaching herself to a tall woman's leg. The woman chuckled at her only daughters antics, and bent down to pick her up._

"_What is it my little Kitty?" asked her mother. She was a tall and strikingly beautiful woman with a flowing black mane just like her daughters as well as the same twinkling blue eyes. _

"_Come play outside with us?!" she asked tugging slightly on her mothers hair impatiently, she smiled._

"_Alright kitten" and the little girl did a happy dance as her mother put her down on the ground; she soon stopped however remembering something. _

"_Daddy too?" the seven year old asked her mother._

"_Daddy too" she confirmed "Let me finish the cookies and we will both come out to play" the girl nodded enthusiastically at her mother before bolting out the door and into the backyard. _

"_Weeeeee!" Shego had ran outside into total chaos as both her younger twin brothers were running around the backyard butt naked twirling their underwear around over their heads. Henry and Matthew where running after the naked boys yelling as they went which only caused the twins to laugh harder at what they where doing._

"_What is going on?" the girl asked herself watching the scene unfold before her._

"_William! Wally! Put your pants on this instant!" yelled Henry chasing after the boys, Henry being the eldest of the five kids gave him authority. _

"_Um…Guys?" asked the girl trying to get her brothers attention, being the only girl out of her siblings did have its up's and downs._

"_You two get back here now!!" yelled Matthew who was prying a pair of pants off his face, wile he ran._

"_Guys!" she said a little louder she was getting agitated, she was being ignored. _

"_You can't catch us! Nah-nah!!" the twins chanted still flinging their underwear around._

"_GUYS!!" the little girl yelled loudly making all her brothers stop mid-step to look over at the angry faced seven year old. _

"_Sis!!" yelled the twins running over to her and hugging her legs, she giggled and patted both their heads in turn._

"_Now you two I think you should put your pants back on okay?" she said sternly but kindly smiling at them they smiled back at their only sister.  
_

"_Okay Shay!" they ran off to get their pants and her other two brothers just looked at her._

"_Why is it that the only person they listen to it you?" asked Henry wile Shay shrugged._

"_Guess they like me better then you!" Matthew smiled at his sister wile Henry frowned at her_

"_Now sis our family doesn't play favorites" he said taking on his lecture voice Shay just walked over to the tree house that their parents had built for them._

"_Give it a break Henry!" said Matthew following his sister to the tree house wile the twins were all ready scrambling up the ladder Henry sighed and followed._

"_Mummy's gonna finish the cookies then her and Daddy are gonna come out and play!!" Shay said excited at the prospect of Cookies and play time. The twins started to run around in circles yelling excitedly._

* * *

_A well built handsome man walked into the kitchen silently, he walked up behind the cooking woman and encircled his arms around her waist, and he spoke into her ear sending a chill down her spine._

"_Morning my beautiful Isabella"_

"_Morning Dante" she tilted her head so she could kiss him on the cheek "The kids want us to come and play, help me take out the cookies to them?" she asked leaning up against him and he hummed._

"_Sure dear"_

* * *

_The twins had taken to wrestling with each other and Shay and Henry had both sent in Matthew to break it up. Well try too. _

"_Ouch…No don't do that!" _

_Giggle._

"_Come on-Ouch!!" _

_Shay was content to just look out the window, okay she would have been but Henry was happily chatting away about this or that to her, and it really was annoying her. She was just about to tell her eldest brother to be quite when something caught her eye. A fast moving object in the sky. _

"_Hey Henry look at this!" he stopped his annoying little chattering and walked over to the window to look._

"_What is it sis?" he asked and Shay just pointed to the fast moving object in the sky, Henry just looked at it in wonder. Shay's eyes widened in horror._

"_HENRY! IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!" the fast moving object was streaming towards the tree house, their tree house. Henry saw this too and took control shouting orders that the wrestling boys did not hear. So Shay stepped in._

"_Matthew, Henry grab the twins now! Stop that Matthew grab one of them and get out now!" she shouted and the occupied boys heard the tone and started to do what she said. Shay looked out the window and saw that it was close, too close. She looked back at her brothers and saw that they were only just starting to get down the ladder, she looked the other way and saw her parents coming out of the house. _

"_Oh no Mum, Dad…MUM, DAD GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Shay yelled at her parents they looked up at her in confusion, but they soon dropped the plate of cookies as the boys hit the ground and started running. Her mother looked up in horror, her eyes locking with her daughters one last time. _

"_SHAY!!" she screamed, she ran to the ladder and jumped just as the comet hit, she flew threw the air before hitting the ground full force and blacking out._

_She could hear voices calling her name, arms softy shaking her awake. She groaned and tried to move but she couldn't she hurt all over. _

"_Shay...Shay!" she could hear the voices clearly now they were calling her name. She creaked open an eye and saw the fuzzy outlines of her brothers towering over her. _

"_Wha-you guys are okay!?" her voice was horse and dry and she slowly got up, her brothers moved in to help her._

"_Were fine…" Henrys voice was filled with sorrow and she could immediately tell something was wrong. _

"_Whats-whats wrong?" she opened her eyes fully her brother were still blurry but she could tell and hear that the twins were crying._

"_Mum…Mum and dad…they…" Matthew choked on a sob and Henry took over._

"_They didn't make it…" he was crying as he looked down at his sister in sadness and concern. Shay shot right up at this information._

"_WHAT!? NO YOUR LYING!" despite all her injuries she shot up, pushing past her brothers and ran towards the stop where she had last seen her mother. She ran and she ran straight into the fire that surrounded it. She heard her brothers scream for her, she felt the burning but she looked around wildly. Searching for her parents. She fell to her knees and wailed, she cried. The flames burned around her but never once touched her. She felt hands on her shoulders and she was yanked out of her fire, crying for her lost parents. _

_End flashback_

Kim was crying at this stage, Shego looked to her and sadly smiled "After that we were taken for testing, and sent to foster homes, were we were adopted by the mayor of Go city. The rest is history." Kim looked at Shego's sad expression and saw the hidden pain behind her eyes; she lent forward and threw her arms around her neck in a tight embrace. Shego wasn't ready for this and she fell backwards involuntarily wrapping her arms around well herself. Shego hit the bed with Kim on top of her, they both grunted and their eyes connected. They both blushed, despite the fact that they were in each others bodies they both felt an electric jolt run threw them.

'_Ron never made me feel like this'_

'_Her eyes are still hers, their beautiful'_

Kim couldn't tare her eyes away from Shego's she could see Shego inside them; they both felt the jolt of connection. Kim leaned in; she had no control despite it being her body. She could see Shego in those eyes.

"DINNER GIRLS!!"

* * *

Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!! Its now 3 in the morning. So excuse the excessive spelling if any.

Read and review?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Gah!!" both girls jumped up and threw themselves over to opposite sides on the room blushing like crazy and looking anywhere but each other. Kim was the first to speak.

"Um…I have to go…to the um bathroom. Yeah. The bathroom!" she stuttered and flew into the bathroom closing the door behind her, Shego was just blinking stupidly before shaking her head and going down stairs.

Kim splashed water on Shego's face and mentally slapped herself, or Shego.

"What was that Kim? Get a hold of yourself!" she said to the reflection in the mirror _'Or get a hold of Shego…'_

"No bad Kim! Stop that! You were going to kiss yourself!" she glared at Shego's reflection in the mirror, and racked a hand threw dry black tresses. _'I need a shower…'_ she concluded feeling frustrated. Then she looked at the toilet, she really did need to go; she hadn't gone all day but know she just plain didn't want to go. _'How awkward' _but she would have to get used to this sort of thing, she rolled her eyes and told herself she would eventually get her body back and be able too pee without closing her eyes and thinking of anything but this.

* * *

Kim came down stairs and into the middle of a conversation that involved a concerned Shego in her body poking at the food before her and her mother serving up helpings.

"What is this?!"

"Brain lofe"

"Augh! It's not a real brain is it?"

"No why on earth…"

"Anything's Possible for a Possible!"

"Not eating a brain Shego"

"Well you are a brain surgeon, and this looks too much like a brain to just be food…"

"You accusing me of steeling brains?"

"No im accusing you of using them in your cooking"

"I do no such thing this is the only way the boys would eat it"

"That's disturbing…"

"So is your brain being in my daughter's body"

"Got me there…"

Kim just looked on in amusement at their rather absurd small talk and made her way over to the table, taking her seat next to Shego. Looking over to the wall, so not to make eye contact Kim noted that hole in the wall had been fixed up wile she was out and thankfully her parents hadn't noticed. She was given a plate of brain, she looked over to Shego who was still poking hers absently as she watched the twins send pee's into orbit over the table. Ann Possible could senesce the tension between the two girls, no she could see it, cut it with a knife almost. She decided coxing Shego into eating the dinner would be the best way to start an ice barker.

"Shego I think you should eat…"

"Um…" she looked rather skeptical at the idea of eating that lump of brain but a new voice shocked her.

"Truth or dare?" asked Kim munching away on her brain and Shego looked on in horror at herself eating the stuff, she wasn't paying attention to the question at hand because of her body eating the brain, so she just answered with the first answer that came into her mind not thinking threw the horrors that could follow.

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat the brain lofe…" Shego's eyes looked like saucers, Ann possible just laughed and pee's stopped going into orbit. Kim knew Shego couldn't back down from a challenge, she would take it and Kim was right. The table watched as Shego mumbled something or other about setting pants on fire before she shoved a piece of the dinner into her mouth and chewed.

"Mmm…Hey this isn't half bad!" she said surprised as she continued to eat, Kim just giggled and continued eating as well, she knew it would be her turn soon.

Dinner was easier then Shego expected it to be she hadn't been to a family dinner in years. Kim was surprised at how polite Shego could be as they all talked, her parents got along with almost everyone, and to be honest Kim had thought Shego would be one of those people that they would not get along with.

"So Shego how old are you?" asked James Possible as Jim and Tim said thanks and ran from the table and into the TV room.

"Im 21"

James nodded and went on questioning Shego "You went to university?" Kim answered for her.

"She has a degree in child development Dad" Shego noted that Kim sounded proud of her and she smiled slightly tucking the memory away.

"Really now?" he asked interested Shego nodded and continued for Kim who didn't know anything else on the matter.

"Yes I graduated from Go University with a bachelor in arts, a degree in music and child development" Shego smiled proudly and Kim's parents nodded in approval and Kim looked impressed with Shego's degree of learning.

"That's quite impressive Shego" Ann Possible said looking uncomfortable when she said the wanted criminals name, Shego did think that this could happen she had hurt Kim on a number of occasions.

"Call me Shay" she smiled politely and continued on seeing the Possible's confused faces "It's my real name, and I am-" her face screwed up in what looked like pain when she tried to speak the next word "Sorry for hurting Kim" the Possible parents smiled.

"Thank you Shay" Shego smiled and so did Kim as she picked up her plate and Shego's taking them into the kitchen. Shego looked a bit lost and Ann nodded as Shego excused herself. She found Kim in the kitchen putting the dishes in the sink she was smiling to herself.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Who knew you could be so polite?!" Kim explained grinning excitedly at finding yet another side to Shego's rather complex personality. Shego rolled her eyes at Kim.

"Don't get too excited your parents are nice people for letting me stay here it was the least I could do. Don't mean im going to be polite to you though" She crossed her arms smirking which looked rather odd on Kim's face.

"We'll see" Kim said rather cryptically and Shego raised an eyebrow "Did you have homework to do?" Shego sighed and shook her head as a no.

"Good…So…Um…" Shego looked at her weirdly and Kim just blurted "IMGONNAGOCHECKOUTYOURSETCHESOKAY?!" she bolted out of the kitchen and left a rather confused Shego standing there trying to work out what on earth the girl had said.

"Im..gonna-" Shego started trying to figure out what the girl had said and then finally got it. She bolted out of the room after Kim.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" She roared, Kim was halfway up the stairs when Shego spotted her she gave chase. Darting up the stairs and down the hall Kim got to the guest room door and opened it only to be tackled threw the door and onto the ground by her own body.

"Traitorous body!!" she yelled trying to worm her way free "Unhand me!" Kim flipped herself over and pinned a shocked Shego underneath her and she smirked. Shego growled and flipped Kim over pinning her grabbing a pillow and thumping her with it.

"Ouch! Hey!" Yelled Kim as she was assaulted with the pillow by a grinning her, she grabbed her own pillow and started to fight back.

* * *

The Possible family was sitting down watching TV well the parents were Jim and Tim were chattering on to each other in their own little lingo that no one but them could understand, when a massive thud and screams were heard.

"SHEGO!"

"Don't you dare!"

Thud.

"Ouch!!"

Thud. Yell.

"You just bit me!!"

Laughter and frantic footsteps where heard next.

Thud.

"Kimmie get off-OUCH!"

Swat. Thud.

"Ouch-Shego AUGH!"

Crackle. Scream.

"IM ON FIRE!"

Hysterical laughter. Thwack.

"Gah!"

"Should we help them James?" asked a worried Ann looking to her husband who was watching the news intently he waved her off.

"They will be fine. Just along as they don't set the house of fire" he said sternly never taking his eyes off the TV, Ann sighed and didn't think that coming in between them was such a good idea anyway.

"KIMMIE!!"

SLAM!

* * *

"Kimmie! You get out here right now!!" yelled Shego banging on the door to her own bathroom, her hair was a mess and her pants had a hole burnt threw them. Giggling could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Not a chance Shego!! Now clam down" Shego growled "I need to have a shower anyway, your hairs got knot's I'll be out soon so I suggest" she tried to stifle her giggle behind a cough "change your pants" Shego was just about to make a snappy retort when she heard the shower go on, she shook her head smiling, and looked around her room for another pair of pants she could wear. Kim on the other hand was having a bit of trouble.

"I so should have thought about this…." She said looking down at her cloths with a worried look in her eyes.

"It's no big…no different from the girls change rooms…" Kim told herself but still a blush was evident on her face. "She is no different from all the cheer leaders…" she started to undress wile trying not to look at the green vixens' body.

'_Except she is so much hotter then all the cheer leaders put together…'_ Kim's eyes widened at the thought that had crossed her mind.

'_No, I did not just think that!'_

'_Yes you did you think she's hot' _that annoying voice kept on willing her to acknowledge her thoughts and feelings about the thief.

'_I don't think she is hot! She is pretty, yes but not hot girls can think other girls are pretty!'_

'_But you thought she was hot and you still think that she is hot'_

'_I do not!'_

'_Alright then why don't you look in the mirror and tell yourself that'_

'_Fine I will!' _

Kim looked up into the mirror and gasped at the sight "Beautiful…" she mumbled.

'_I told you so…'_

'_Oh shut it'_

Kim's eyes took in all she could of the green thief body, Kim always knew Shego was amazingly beautiful she had often caught herself thinking that when they fought, she never really thought anything of it and always pushed it out of her mind. But this time she couldn't help herself; her eyes ran up and down the body before her. Shego's legs were long and she could see the soft muscle on her amazingly good legs, she trailed up and noticed that Shego did not have any hair, she felt a shiver run down her spine and she moved on. Eyes tracing her toned stomach, she had curves in all the right places and the muscle only made her curves stand out more. Kim had always known Shego was bigger then her, but she just never realized how much till now, she blushed and looked at her face in the mirror. She really was beautiful.

'_No! Nah-ah she is a girl! Just get into the shower!'_

Kim tore her gaze away from the green super villain and walked into the running shower.

* * *

Shego had found a pair of jeans and was now currently walking around Kim's room wile she was in the shower in Shego's room. She walked over the closet and threw it open seeing if anything interesting lay inside. Her eyes scanned the cloths rack and noticed nothing out of the ordinary so she closed the doors and moved on to her bed side table. She opened the only door and got the shock of her life, inside lay cuddle buddies. Shego snickered.

"Well, well, well looks like Kimmie collects cuddle buddies!!" she tucked that little bit of information into the back of her mind reminding herself to tease Kimmie about it later, she closed the door and moved to her book case. Photos of her and Ron lined the upper level; photos of them in Pre-k all the way threw to now doing everything together. She kept looking at the photos when one caught her eye; she took a closer look and noticed it was the photo of her and Kim when Shego had been turned good. She picked it up and looked at the photo booth photos of her and Kim goofing off into the camera, she smiled at the fond memories of that time she had been close to Kim. She popped the photo back on the shelf where she had found it and started to look at the collection of books, they were mostly romantic and action novels. She smiled.

'_A hopeless romantic huh?'_

Shego then saw her prize, the computer this is were she could find out the most about Kimmie. She waltzed over to it and sat down on the desk chair turning it on; the first thing that sparked her interest was the password access.

"Hmmm…now what would her password be?" Shego rocked back on the chair thinking out loud.

"Cuddle buddy…" she tried it the computer spat it back at her with a massive pop up that stated quite simply 'wrong'. She tried another.

"Ron" again wrong, she then tried all of her family member's names, her cuddle buddy pandaroo, global justice, team Go and Kim's full name. Everything she tried got that stupid little wrong pop up, taunting her she growled in frustration.

"It would have to be something that know one knows then…" she then got an idea "Or something so bluntly obvious that someone would over look it!" she thought for a second before going threw a list of villains.

"Dr. Drakken"

Wrong.

"DNAmy"

Wrong.

"Monkey Fist"

Wrong.

"Duff Killigan"

Wrong.

"Shego"

Access granted.

Shego looked at the now loading computer screen shocked. This day was just full of surprises! _'Why is my name the access code?'_ she soon stopped lulling over her thoughts as the computer screen came to life with a photo of Kim, Ron and Monique she started to smile at the thought of going threw Kim's files. She was just about to take a peek when she heard the shower go off, she cursed and switched off the computer and ran back into her room just in time for a wet towel clad Kim in her body to open the door and walk out. Kim jumped as she saw Shego, she noted that Kim was blushing Shego smirked.

"See something you liked Princess?" she taunted the shocked Kim.

"Y-NO!" she caught herself hoping, praying that Shego wouldn't hear but she did hear and now it was Shego's turn to look shocked.

'_Was she…Could there be a chance…? That she likes me…'_

Shego was now blushing as Kim just turned around and looked for something to wear but not before she caught the blush on Shego's cheeks.

'_Was she blushing?' _Kim smiled and pulled out some cloths and undergarments, Shego was still off in her own little world and besides it was her body, so Kim just changed in front of her.

Beep-Beep-Beep

Kim's Kimunicator went off and jerked Shego out of her thoughts, Kim was still getting changed so Shego answered it.

"What is it Nerdlinger?" the face of Wade appeared on the small screen and Kim just turned around to glare at Shego.

"Hey Shego just wanted to let you know that GJ said because of the special circumstances you are aloud to continue doing what you have been. Oh and Shego" she nodded at him letting the nerd know he had her attention "Dr. Director wants a word with you once your in your own body" Shego growled.

"If Betty thinks im coming back she is wrong Nerdlinger!"

"Um, no she just wanted a word with you, what do you say?"

"Tell her no" Shego said a look of anger rising on Kim's face Wade sighed.

"She thought you would say that, she told me to tell you if that was the case she will post the photos to the press, not too sure-" Wade was cut off by a very distressed Shego waving her free arm wildly in the air.

"Yes tell her yes I will come see her!!"

"Okay alright I'll tell her!" seeing Kim over Shego's shoulder Wade continued ignoring the now smoldering Shego who was sitting there with a look of anger and worry conflicting on her face.

"Kim im still looking for Dr. Drakken, GJ said they would try to acquire the blue prints to create a new one, but that will still take a little time. It's best to have both options"

"You rock Wade!" he smiled as she cut the connection, Kim looked to Shego who still had that conflicting look upon her face.

"Um Shego…?" She asked tapping her on the shoulder, Shego quite literally blew up. She shot up off the bed yelling and ranting.

"How dare she!! That two faced black mailing Betty! I'll kill her for that"

"Shego?" asked Kim

"WHAT!?" spat Shego turning her anger towards Kim, who just smiled at Shego, seeing this Shego calmed down and sat on the bed, but she did not apologize.

"Truth or dare?" Kim smiled and picked the one Shego wanted her to pick

"Dare"

"I dare you to set your pants on fire…" Kim gaped at her and growled knowing this was pay back for their little tussle earlier.

"Fine…"

Laughter echoed threw out the house that night for a long wile.

* * *

Sorry about the little wait! I had a drama monolog to study for!! But its all done now and I aced it with full marks! Takes a bow

This chappy is pretty much just them adjusting to life in different body's before I finally let them go on a mission. Yeh next chapter is a mission with Ron, Shego and Kim, should be chaos as the villains find out the hard way Kim and Shego have switched body's.

Hope you liked this chapter. Read and review.

Tell me if its going to slow for your liking and drop a few requests maybe!

BRON.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A lone figure stalked the hall way of the Possible home in the very early hours of the morning. Soft light shone threw the windows confirming that yes it was early morning and too damn early to be up. The figure moved with lethal grace, as no noise was produced from her footsteps. The figure came to a halt out the front of a seemingly random door, and swiftly opened it a crack and darted in. It stopped upon seeing it's pray, a soundly sleeping Shego. The bed sheets rose and fell in time with her soft breathing notifying the figure that she was indeed asleep. The figure smirked and stalked up to the sleeping beauty that was blissfully unaware of anything that was going on around her. The figure reached the bed and situated it's self above the sleeping Shego's ear.

"WAKIE TIME!!"

"GAH!" Shego was jerked awake yet again by the loud voice next to ear and she shot up in a state of shock that is until she saw the retreating Kim run giggling from her room.

"KIMMIE STOP DOING THAT!!"

"School, get changed" was all she could muster wile hopping down the stairs giggling, Shego lost her temper at the word school and went into winging mode.

"Augh… cant it be the weekend or cant I like not go?" she didn't expect an answer but she got one anyway.

"No!" yelled Kim from down the stairs, Shego just rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

"Damn sonic hearing…" she muttered before brushing her hair and realizing she needed to go to the toilet. She just groaned.

"Not awkward at all!" walking over to the toilet she glared at it then started muttering curses all the wile she tried to ignore the fact that this was Kim's body.

"Stupid Drakken and his stupid plans..."

* * *

"Kim when are you gonna get outta that body?" Ron asked exasperated for the twentieth time in ten minutes, she sighed and yet again gave him the same answer.

"I don't know Ron…" said Kim sounding rather annoyed at her boyfriends antics if he noticed her annoyance he really didn't show it.

"Cause I mean Shego is as much fun as a plank of wood….I tried to get her to come to Breno Nacho but she would have none of it!!" he blabbered on and Kim just sighed.

"Maybe that's a good thing all that fast food wouldn't be good for you" Ron gasped in shock.

"Kim its more then just fast food-" Kim cut him off grinning

"It's covered in fatty cheese and is wrapped in cardboard" Ron looked generally horrified at both Kim's statement and the look on the now present Shego's face knowing Kim was really occupying her body.

"I have to agree with Kimmie" Shego had just come down the stairs and butted into the conversation standing next to Kim.

"Well that's something I didn't think I would see…Shego agreeing with you" he was talking to Kim but both girls rolled their eyes at him, Ron just looked a tad worried at this display of closness.

"Get over it buffoon, lets get to school before little miss goodie-two-shoes' reputation is tainted by tardiness" Kim's own voice dripped with Shego's usual sarcasm and Kim glared and gave her a raspberry and a well placed plasma shot to the rear witch caused Shego to jump.

"Hey!!" she said making sure it hadn't burned threw then glaring at Kim, Ron just laughed along with Kim.

"I think im getting the hang of this!"

Shego rolled her eyes and walked to the car wile Ron proceeded to blow a kiss to his girlfriend Shego saw this and knew Kim's predicament, and Shego wouldn't be happy if Kim blew a kiss back so it worked in everyone's favor except Ron's, which suited her fine because she didn't really like him.

"Blow a kiss back Kimmie and I will make sure to get you expelled" she threatened and Kim let out a small sigh of relief then tried too look poutie and saddened by this.

"Fine…." She wined and waved to Ron he looked hurt but waved back and ran to get in the car. Wile Ron's back was turned Shego gave her a wink and Kim smiled mouthing a thanks.

Kim never knew Shego could be so thoughtful under all that sarcasm, she wasn't thoughtful all the time but maybe it would get better with time.

Shego's frown returned as soon as Ron had a clear view of her.

'_Just because im nice to Kimmie and her family doesn't mean I have to be nice to you…well willingly'_

She started the car and drove off, ignoring Ron's babble and turning the music up to drown out his voice.

Kim just sighed as she watched the car drive off.

'_Another boring day'_

* * *

"So…Shego think we could head to Breno-" Ron started but was cut off by an extremely annoyed Shego.

"Don't even finish that sentence…Ron" she still had trouble calling Ron by his real name but he hoped that it would get better as time went on.

"Aw why not?!" Ron wined at the driving Shego her eye twitched as she answered.

"Didn't we establish why already?" she asked forcing herself not to lose her temper but still Ron persisted.

"Aw come on Shego! You don't have to eat anything!!"

"Well why do I have to come then?!" she spared a glance at a squirming Ron.

"Well…I don't know I-um" Ron huffed and crossed his arms "Augh fine buzz killer!" Shego smirked.

"Is it because you like spending time with your little Kimmie?" Ron blushed

"No!"

"Good, because just because I look like Kimmie doesn't mean I am Kimmie" Shego smirked at seeing the blush that was plastid across Ron's face.

"I know I just miss her…" Shego just rolled her eyes

"She is still here!" she said agitated glancing at Ron who was fiddling and looking away from Shego. "Oh you mean you miss her intimacy" she teased and watched as Ron blushed harder.

"I spent every day at school with her and now I have to spend it with you. And you don't like me too much and…" he fiddled "Yeah I do miss that…" Shego saw that he was going to continue talking and cut him off.

"Nah-ah! Noooo stop there, I don't do mushy stuff!" she stopped the car and parked in a spot outside the school and Ron sighed.

"I should have guessed" he sounded disappointed as he opened the car door and stepped out with Shego following suit.

"Whatever Ron just remember that you can talk to her she is still Kim even though she is in my body" Shego started walking into the school with a dazed Ron who couldn't work out what was more weird, Shego giving him advice or Shego being helpful. Shego walked into school and to Kim's locker opening it to Wades face.

"Do you have to do that every time I open the locker?" Shego looked baffeld and then asked How do you even know I've opened the locker?" Wade stumbled but was saved by the irratating Ron who was still following her around like a lost puppy.

"Yo Wade my man! Any info on Drakken?" Wade just shook his head happy that Ron had saved him from asking a question Kim had never thought to ask. he ignore the accusing glare he was getting from her body though.

"It's like he dropped off the face of the earth!" he waved his hands in the air rather angry with himself for not being able to find the good doctor.

"Ah well keep looking!" Ron said rather cheerfully wile Rufus scampered up to sit on Ron's shoulder and chatter at Wade.

"Now Shego…what was Dr. Director talking about when she said photo's?" asked a smirking Wade, Shego just twitched.

"Augh!" she slammed the locker door shut on his pudgy little face before he could say anymore.

"Hey!" chattered Rufus angrily wile jumping up and down on Ron's shoulder wile Shego then started to storm off to class with an annoying Ron tagging along behind her.

"What did he mean photos?" asked Ron Shego just kept walking

"Shut up or you wont live past lunch..."

* * *

"Okay class! Due to Mrs. MacLennan being caught with her pants down at a bus station-" the class looked rather bewildered at this statement and he continued "Yeah I don't know…I really don't" he looked astounded at the story himself but never the less he turned to the blackboard and wrote down the work they were supposed to be doing. Just then Kim's Kimunicator went off with a loud chime and Bonnie sneered.

"Looks like you'll be skipping out on cheer practice, but don't worry Kim I'll make sure the squad is in good hands" Shego pulled out the Kimunicator wile she answered Bonnie.

"Good Tara's in charge" Tara looked shocked but then broke out in a wide grin Bonnie just looked angry.

"You said capable hands" She only shrugged getting up and walking outside unhappy to see that Ron followed.

"What's up Nerdlinger?" he scowled at the nickname

"DNAmy has stolen a large number of animal DNA from a genetics lab. Ride's on the way and so is Kim and your mission suits." Shego walked out of the school looking flustered.

"Do you expect me to wear that mission outfit?!" she exclaimed to the boy genius and partly to Ron but got another person answering altogether.

"No I expect you to wear this" Shego turned around just in time for something to smack her in the face, she pulled it off and looked over to a smiling Kim and she looked back to the suit.

"Your battle suit?"

"I knew you wouldn't wanna wear my mission cloths so I brought this instead." She simply stated and walked into the jet that Shego had missed before. She cursed herself for letting her guard down so much, being In Kim's body gave her a since of security and it had been too long since she could walk freely down the street with out people turning her in. Ron was already running to catch up with Kim so Shego shrugged and walked into the Jet. Kim was talking to Wade and Ron was standing behind her nodding absently she decided to find a bathroom to get changed.

"Alright Wade get this thing off the ground and lets jet!" confirmed Kim and the image of Wade nodded before closing the connection, Ron sat down and made himself at home.

"Oi KP where's Shego?" Ron asked looking round

"Probably getting changed" And as if right on cue Shego walked out of the bathroom wearing the battle suit and sat herself down next to Kim.

"I have to say this really is nice Kimmie!" Kim looked over to her and smirked

"Your cat suit isn't half bad either…"

"Well I always look good in it" Shego purred and Ron nodded adding his two cents

"You always have looked good in it Shego" Shego just looked uncomfortable wile Kim raised an eye brow.

"Kimmie is your boyfriend hitting on me?" she asked and Ron spluttered

"W-what?!"

"Hmm" Kim crossed her arms and kept her eye brow raised, but she was only mad at the fact that he was hitting on her Shego.

'_Wait MY Shego??'_

"Ah no im sorry KP…" Ron launched him self into a full blown apology at what he thought was her being mad at her boyfriend for seemingly hitting on another girl, when really it was much different. Shego rolled her eyes and looked at Kim seeing that her eyes were deep in thought and were not following Ron's apology at all.

'_You deserve so much better…'_

Unknown to each other they were both thinking about the almost kiss that they had almost shared the whole trip to the lab and were completely ignoring Ron.

* * *

"Alright you three your coming over her lab now get ready to jump!" Wades voice rang out threw the plane as the three were getting ready.

"Thanks Wade!" yelled Kim as an impatient Shego opened the plane hatch her eyes glimmering with excitement that did not go unnoticed by Kim, who smiled.

"Alright ready?" asked Kim mostly for Ron but she got a nod from both of her two companions, and she nodded back. Before she could say anything else Shego gracefully somersaulted out of the plane shocking both Kim and Ron.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ron as he jumped out following Shego, Kim followed soon after. Shego was enjoying herself, she flipped threw the air with ease letting herself plummet closer and closer to the ground. Kim watched as Shego fell flipping and she could imagine Shego in her own body doing that, she blushed. She looked around for Ron and found him falling a little way ahead of her and she noticed that they would have to pull their shoots soon. Ron pulled his and Kim followed suit, Shego got a couple more flips in before pulling which scared the hell out of Kim. Shego and Kim hit the ground in a roll both coming free of their cords and standing with ease wile Ron landed with an ungraceful thud and got himself tangled much to the amusement of Shego.

"Tell me again why you need him to save the world princess" Kim just frowned and glared at Shego.

"Just shut up and help me" Shego grunted but complied walking over to help the buffoon, which took a bit of time. After they had finally gotten Ron untangled the three found themselves walking up to the lab.

"Why do villains always have to have their lab on the top of a mountain!?" yelled an exasperated Ron puffing with the long walk up the hill Rufus chitterling in agreement. Shego shrugged and kept climbing the slope.

"They have competitions on who can get the highest up the mountain…" she spared a glance at Ron who just groaned and muttered then turned her attention to Kim who looked back at Shego "Speaking of competition….how about a little wager Kimmie?" she asked the former red head, Ron quickly turned his attention back to the conversation at hand. Kim shrugged.

"What do you have in mind Shego?" the older woman smirked and answered

"Well your me and im you no doy, so how about we stay in character?" asked Shego that caught Kim's attention.

"Im listening"

"So before we go barging in and kicking ass, you keeping in character steel the already stolen DNA samples from her and me and Buffoon boy here…barge in and save the day once you show me that you have stolen the samples"

"KP…" Ron warned but Kim's eyes were already dancing, it was a challenge and she was never one to turn down a challenge.

"What do I get if I win?"

"Hm…" Shego thought and Kim smirked

"You have to do anything and everything that I say for a day of my choosing…" Shego thought about this and knew there must be another motive behind the winnings but she couldn't find it.

"Fine but if I win and you don't do it or can't do it you have to do anything and everything I say for a day of my choosing"

"Deal!" Kim smirked and Ron just looked between the two girls in bewilderment.

"Um you know what your doing KP?" he asked worried

"Yes Ron now you two are gonna stay in the vents wile I steel these samples and win this bet!" with new found enthusiasm she bounded up the hill wishing they would get their faster.

* * *

Thud.

"Oi is he always this quiet?"

Clink.

"Pretty much"

"Sorry!!"

"No need to yell we are right here!"

"Sorry"

"Can you get any more annoying?"

Thud.

"Apparently you can"

"Im not annoying!"

"Ron shut up!"

"She's harassing me!"

"Harassing you would be me kicking you out of this vent right now!"

"We'll have none of that Shego, now both of you shut it"

Thump.

"Oh for the love of!"

"Hush Shego…"

Kim came to a halt above what she could see was DNAmy's lab, she looked around the room once and decided it was safe.

"Be back soon Kim…" she muttered getting into the swing of things, she quickly unscrewed the vent grate and pulled it off and up so she could gracefully flip down and land without a sound on the floor of the lab.

"You're counting on the fact that it's Kim and she never steels?" asked Ron watching his girlfriend slip around the room looking for the samples, he saw Shego nod her head.

"Im also counting on the fact that we never told her what she was looking for, we told her DNA samples but not which animals. There could be thousands in that lab of Amy's just seeing if she is smart enough to work it out…"

"So you cheated?"

"No I know what we are looking for"

"But Wade never told us either…."

"Simple observation Ronald I know what we are looking for" Shego knew because Wade had told them what lab she had taken them from and although they were going to ask Wade what they were looking for once they had gotten here, Shego had told Kim not to ask but to simply take the right ones, she had complied. The lab that Amy had stolen from Shego knew specialized in Lion DNA and knowing Amy liked cute DNA more then any made it all the more easy to find the DNA if you knew what you were looking for. The simple observation would be lost on many, but a she was a trained thief and had to notice the littlest of details. Kim was looking around the machine area but Shego had noticed a file cabinet draw slightly ajar, she put two and two together, she knew that the samples had been stolen recently meaning that Amy would have no need to open any other draw apart from the one she needed to store the samples in. Also common sense would say to put the stolen samples farthest away from the machine because that's were people would look first.

"How…?" asked a bemused Ron, Shego sighed and tried to explain to Ron.

"I know the lab specializes in lion DNA, Amy only likes cute DNA which means it should be easy to find because of that factor alone" she was whispering so Kim wouldn't hear and she pointed to the draw "Also that draw is slightly open, she would hide the samples away from the machine because the first place anyone would look is were Kimmie is looking now" Ron just looked amazed at Shego's logic

"Whoa you really are the best…"

"Better believe it"

Kim smirked from her position on the ground; she was keeping to the shadows like any good thief would. She knew that she could have found the samples in due time if she thought about it and really looked, but by that time Amy would have come in and she would have lost her chance. So she had used another skill of the thief's cunning and manipulation. Before she had dropped down into the lab she had placed a nano transmitter on the grate so it would transmit all that was being said to a wireless ear piece she was wearing. She was playing on the fact she thought Shego would brag about knowing were they were but this was just so much more, she knew Shego was good but she never knew how good. She stalked over to the draw Shego had been talking about and opened it up; she looked amazed but quickly wiped that emotion from her face. Inside where the lion DNA Shego had known would have been in there. She grabbed them and ran over to a table springing up and flipping to grab a hold of the vent before pulling her self up and looking into the face of an amazed Shego.

"Looks like I win" she had just pulled herself into the vent when Amy's voice came into ear shot.

"Come now mummy has to splice that DNA! I'll show those poppas brats at the university that I really am the best!"

Shego still looking amazed was pushed out of the vent by an extremely happy looking Ron, Shego huffed and crossed her arms wile she fell twisting round in mid air and landing without a sound on the floor, she never uncrossed her arms.

"I don't think so Amy!" Shego yelled wile she flicked her hair back and strolled over to Amy who was being guarded by what was a polar bears body; kangaroo legs and an alligators head, Shego didn't look impressed and continued to stroll over to Amy.

"Kim possible!!" she yelled in surprise at the quickly advancing hero "Kim" merely nodded. "Fluffy would you please dispose of little Miss Possible here?" asked Amy kindly waddling over to the draw that held the DNA.

"Oh and where is your little sidekick? What's his name…Um Ken?" she asked Shego never took her eyes off the thing in front of her.

"In the vent" he heard him scramble to get down and she continued "But it doesn't matter I can handle this, your thing will be down in two strikes and you in one. And I'll walk out through the front door" Amy looked shocked at this display of confidence at the modest hero, she was good Amy gave her that but not that good. Sadly she was very mistaken.

The thing had swiped at Shego's head she ducked under and gave a devastating uppercut to the things head, and still walking forward she gave it a mind numbing open hand strike to the solar plexus hitting the pressure point, the thing was out cold before it hit the ground. Amy who had turned to look into the draw heard the thud and whipped round to look at who had fallen, her baby was on the floor and Kim Possible was no were to be seen. Her eyes widened as a voice from behind her stated two simple words.

"Your out" and a knife hand chop to the neck knocked her out cold in one strike, Amy hit the floor with a thud and Shego moodily grabbed the DNA and did what she said she was going to do. Walk out the front door. Kim was awestruck never had she seen Shego so precise and powerful, how quickly she had adapted to being in a different body without training made Kim think that Shego had been holding out on Kim. Ron looked much the same as Kim did; both of them flipped out from their vantage point and ran after the disappearing Shego.

"Shego wait up!" yelled Kim even though they were catching her swift walk she still wanted her to slow down a bit, but Shego didn't even look back. When Shego had finally stopped walking Kim put a hand on her shoulder and was about to speak when Shego just shrugged her hand off and looked blankly ahead waiting for the ride.

"Shego??" asked a worried Kim she hadn't hurt her ego too much had she? Shego didn't even look her way, but before anyone could do anything to aggravate Shego even more the plane arrived at that spot and Shego just walked in ignoring everything else. Kim could hear sirens in the distance as she followed an aggravated Shego onto the plane. Strapping them self's in Ron saw that Kim was going to talk to Shego again and he wisely stopped her with a hand to the shoulder and a head shake to signal it wasn't a good idea and after what Ron had seen he didn't want to take any chances. Kim just sighed and looked down wile Shego looked out the window of the plane no one said anything on the way home.

Even when Ron wanted to stop at Breno nacho…

* * *

Shego walked straight into the Possible residence, walked straight past the Possible family and into her room slamming the door behind her, Kim and Ron walked in soon after.

"Kimmie-cub what's wrong with Shay?" asked James Possible from the lounge room the two teen hero's walked in to find the Possible's around the T.V.

"She lost a bet" answered Ron; Kim just simply nodded her head sadly.

"You all right Kimmie?" asked Ann concerned and Kim looked to her mother and sadly smiled not really knowing why hurting Shego was affecting her so.

"Fine mum" she lied extremely badly, even in a master thief's body she could not lie, Ann sighed but dropped it for now, partly because of her daughter and the other part was because a rocket had just sped out the open window.

"Boy's…" she warned and the twins just smiled innocently at their mother

"Sorry mum!" Ron sat down on the lounge as the family- Ron, Jim and Tim- got ready to watch the wrestling. Not wanting to go upstairs alone she sat down next to Ron wile her dad just read the newspaper and her mum looked at her worriedly.

'_Great...I love awkward…'_

* * *

Shego was lying on her bed listening to the sounds of the family yelling at the TV, she sat there collecting her thoughts.

'_I trained for years to become that good and she just moseys on in with her anything is possible for a possible attitude and does what I could do in the same time I would do it just with out training!'_

Shego growled and clenched her eyes shut remembering all the training she had gone threw, to get to were she was today. Most people thought, her brothers especially that it just took experience to be a thief, but they were only partly right. Sure you could just go out and steal getting experience and working your way up, but you wouldn't be any good. No Shego had wanted to be the best, she wanted to train and she had. Long and hard. She had to thank what ever god was up there that she had a hell of lot of natural talent that combined with her martial arts lessons had helped too. She had worked so hard to get herself to where she was today; she was the best only second to one person.

'_No not a person, a legend'_

Midnight Rose. She was and still is the greatest thief alive. No one could catch her and she even sent warnings to the police about when and where she was going to strike. Still she was untouchable. People thought she would be easy to find, she being the only 21 year old with deep violet eyes, but how wrong they were. Shego smiled.

'_She's the reason I train so hard, one day I'll be as good as her…'_

But Shego would never be able to be as good or better if people like Kimmie could do something that had taken Shego years to learn. That's why she was so hurt.

"No use sitting around doing nothing…" She muttered and got up walking over to the bag she had been living out of, having little time to unpack. She found what she was looking for, it was a rather large canvas, the only un-used one Kim had found in her house she set it on her bed and pulled out a pencil. With a skilled hand she lightly began to sketch what she could remember of Midnight Rose. She hummed a tune wile she did so and laughed. Why kid herself? She knew Midnight Rose like she would herself, she remembered everything.

* * *

"Ron will you be staying for dinner?" asked Ann who was watching the boys watch the wrestling. It was a Friday so the kids had no school tomorrow meaning Ron would be able to stay later and she knew the two teens would be hungry.

"Yeah Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron yelled back to her even though she was sitting on the chair behind him. Ron didn't seam to notice and she lightly chuckled at how oblivious the boy could be. She looked over to Kim who was watching the TV with mild interest. She would find out what had happened tomorrow, or once Ron was gone she knew her daughter too well, so she knew talking to her with Ron in the room or near was a bad idea. She walked to the Kitchen to prepare dinner, pasta tonight she really didn't feel like cooking up a storm and opted for something simple. And anyway Pasta was Kim's favorite.

Smells of pasta wafted over to were Kim was sitting and she smiled, she loved pasta. She watched the boys yelling at the people on the TV and giggled. She hoped everything would be okay between her and Shego they had been doing so well.

Shego never came down for dinner.

Once Ron had gone Kim had walked straight up to Shego's room her hand hovering and her mind debating whether to knock or not. She side and decided against it, turning to lean her back against the door she just listened.

"Im sorry Shego…"

Little did she know that inside the room Shego was leaning against the door too listening to Kim. She heard her apology and when she heard the footsteps retreat to bed she let herself go.

"Sorry to Kimmie…"

It was nothing but a little fight, but to the two connecting girls it was more. Each one had thought they had hurt the other, thinking they had lost their trust, both girls thought the same thing that night as Shego listened to her own light footsteps.

'_I've blown it…'_

* * *

Character profile-Midnight Rose (My original character)

Name: Midnight Rose

Eyes: Deep violet/purple

Hair: Long light brown

Age: 21

Height: As tall as Shego

Occupation: Master thief, the best in the world

Signature trait: Leaves a black rose at every crime scene

Steals: Anything heavily guarded and very valuable-Jewels

First gig: Stole the 6 Twilight emeralds

Percings: 3 in each ear and her belly button

Tats: The number 13 in roman numerals on her chest just above her right breast it slopes down to follow the cleavage

Outfit: A black cat suit with a white stripe down the right side going all the way to her white belt that's hung around her hips twice. She wears a small cape like poncho with a hood, its lined white around the edge's and comes together in a clasp just above were the white strip on her cat suit is. The clasp is a black 13 like her tattoo, she wears black fingerless gloves.

Weapons: She knows 11 different martial arts and has mastered all of them. Despite this she carries two twin pistols with her, Dawn and Dusk. The guns are hand tailored just for her. They are essentially black with a gold hilt and a jagged slope coming down from the barrel of the gun to rest just in front of the trigger. It has a silver engraving of 13 like her tattoo and the line of the gun is silver meshing into black.

* * *

Hey hey sorry about the long wait!! I had a lack of writers motivation!!

I don't really like the ending to this or the Chappy to be honest….

So leave a review on what you think? I might re write it, so tell me what you think?

Oh and Midnight Rose plays a part in this story a big one, even though she will not really be in this story you will hear a lot about her. Im thinking of a sequel already and I know what im gonna do…Ohhh yay!!

So tell me what you think and tell me if you would like a sequel!!

Didn't guess already Shego and Midnight are somehow connected! You will find out. Soon!!

Next chap- Make up and shopping….someone gets caught.

BRON!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Chapter seven

Kim stirred as the smell of chocolate chip pancakes drifted into her room, she wrinkled Shego's nose and sat up slowly squinting her eyes to the new light that had come threw her open window. Stretching she muttered some groggy sounds before letting her feet hit the floor and taking herself down stairs following the smell of pancakes.

"Morning Kimmie!" the cheery sound of her mother's voice this early in the morning made Kim open her eyes a little more before she mumbled something that sounded like 'morning mum' but didn't quite get there. Ann smiled and placed a stack of pancakes in front of her daughter who picked up her knife and fork and began to eat. A wide awake Jim and Tim raced down the stairs and noisily jumped to the seats of the table and were presented two stacks of pancakes, one for each. Kim hardly even registered the twins as she ate slowly trying to wake up. The twins chatted away to each other about rockets and such then decided to include a very lost and tired Kin into the conversation.

"Hey Kim can we-"

"-test your plasma?!" Jim and Tim finished each others sentences with mouths half full of pancakes spitting crumbs out at their half asleep sister who barely noticed.

"Ye-" she started but her mother cut her off and answered the twins on behalf of her slowly awaking daughter who now had crumbs on her face from her brothers talking with their mouths full.

"No boys no plasma testing on your sister" Kim had her eyes glued forward slowly she lifted her hand to her face and wiped the crumbs off her face and scowled.

"TWEEBS!!" Kim yelled her face controlled with anger now wide awake.

"Uh gotta go!!" they shot up out of their seats and ran out of the kitchen and Kim had jumped over the table to follow them growling angrily as she went. Soon you could hear plasma blasts and the twins yelling.

"No plasma in the house!!" James yelled as he walked into the kitchen to give his wife a good morning kiss on the cheek. The sounds of the plasma stopped but the yelling didn't.

"Morning dear"

"Morning James"

"TWEEBS YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!!"

"Ahhh she's gone mental!!"

* * *

Unlike Kim Shego sleepily woke up to screams of terror and plasma blasts, she groaned and sat up flicking her hair out of her face. Shego unaware of everything around her stumbled into the bathroom, rubbing her eyes she looked into the mirror and she had to do a double take at her reflection. She had paint everywhere, on her face her cloths that she had worn to bed and in her hair, she would really need a shower, but what she really needed was breakfast. Her stomach growled she hadn't eaten dinner last night and she was now extremely hungry. Walking out of the bathroom and into her room she went over to look at the painting she had started last night.

Midnight Rose in all her glory was standing relaxed in the middle of the canvas, she favored her right leg and her hip was stuck out following her leg. She was standing on black roses and petals and was smirking at the painter. Her left hand held one of her guns and Midnight was pointing it at a slight angle towards Shego wile her right hand held her other gun and the gun was pointed towards her own temple in a pose Midnight Rose often used. She was wearing her signature outfit in the painting and her light brown hair whipped wildly around her face wile her violet eyes were tinted silver with the moons glow in the background. Added to Midnight were wings, one wing white the other black, they stretched out full length and black and white feathers danced around Midnight herself. Some parts were unfinished and color had not been added to some of the painting, something she would have to rectify after breakfast. She nodded it looked good, with that thought in mind she bounded down stairs to get some of those nice smelling pancakes.

She could still hear screams and yells when she walked into the kitchen and had a seat. Mrs. Possible placed a massive stack of pancakes in front of her, all wile looking her up and down with a raised brow.

"You paint?"

"yemh imh dmmhom" Shego said with a mouthful of pancakes, Ann just raised her other brow and Shego swallowed grinning sheepishly.

"Yes I do" Shego said confirming what Ann had thought she had said in the first place and she smiled in approval.

"It takes real talent to paint" Shego beamed at this complement not used to getting them very often.

"Thank you very much!!" she shoveled more pancakes into her mouth, now more then ever she wanted to get back to work on her unfinished painting. And after shoveling as many more pancakes as she could before getting up.

"Thank you so much for the breakfast!! It was really good" Ann smiled and replied with a 'not a problem' and Shego walked out of the kitchen and straight into herself.

"Oh sorry-Shego!!" Kim looked Shego up and down; Shego started to blush but remembered she was supposed to be angry at her. "You've covered in paint?" Shego rolled her eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious!" she said sarcastically and brushed past her walking up the stairs Kim just followed her.

"Shego please talk to me? Im sorry-just please" Kim tried following her Shego just ignored her and kept walking once they hit the top of the stairs Kim put a hand on her shoulder, spun her round and wrapped her in a hug.

"Im sorry Shay" Shego was blushing at the close proximity and Kim's use of her real name, Kim was blushing at the closeness and the thought that had crossed her mind when she spun her around. "Look I-I could never be as good a thief as you are, it wasn't skill I used it was another talent that thief's use, deception. I only won because you told me what to do" Shego's eyes widened and Kim clutched Shego tighter both of them forgetting that they were in each others body's. Kim pulled back so she could see Shego's vibrant green eyes so like her own.

'_I could get lost in them…'_

"Im sorry I lied, im sorry I hurt you…im sorry if you think that's cheating…" Kim looked down no longer able to look her in the eye. Shego regained rational thought and pulled Kim in close for a warm hug shocking Kim and herself when she lent in and whispered into the girl's ear, sending chills down Kim's spine.

"It's okay, Im sorry I got so angry. And you did good princess, you really did win fair and square" Kim shuddered with every word that Shego whispered too her and Shego beamed bigger and bigger every time she felt the girl shudder.

'_Oh my god she likes me!!' _Her mind just repeated over and over again in an endless lope that she did not want to stop.

'_Wow…'_ was all Kim could think until a thought came to mind she pulled back rather hesitantly but she made sure to keep her hands wrapped around…well herself.

"You have been going easy on me…" Shego just frowned and looked Kim in the eyes.

"Im 21 and have been trained in eleven different martial arts mastering all of them and I have plasma…yes I have been. But only because if I beat you too quickly you wouldn't have come back, and you have been the first -no" she corrected her self "one of the only people that has been able to keep up with me in a fight, I've had to up the anti over the years because of how good you have been getting" Shego said truthfully never taking her eyes off Kim's, Kim pouted.

"Still you were going easy on me!" she let go and crossed her arms still with that pout on her face.

"So we will spar every once in a wile and I will teach you some stuff? How about that?" asked Shego and Kim looked skeptical mulling it over, so Shego decided it was her turn.

"Pwease Kimmie?" she asked pouting and Kim gasped at the effect it was so cute, even though it was her face it was still damn cute.

"Gah okay!!" she threw up her hands in mock defeat and giggled poking Shego "We alright?" she asked worried

"Were great" Shego smiled, Kim didn't want to ask about why her arch nemesis was going to be teaching her because they were and had been acting more like friends these past days.

'_I don't want to lose that…' _

Shego turned around to walk into her room when Kim snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey cam I come in?" she asked not wanting to get into another fight by doing something Shego might not like; she turned to look at Kim and was blushing to Kim's amazement.

"It might be boring…Im just painting…" she said a little bit embarrassed an emotion Kim would have never associated with Shego not too long ago.

"It's alright you don't have to" Kim turned to leave but Shego called her back still blushing slightly.

"No I want you too, come talk?" she asked smiling and opening the door to a beaming Kim.

"Sure!" Kim walked into the room and was greeted by a magnificent sight; the painting Shego was working on was breath taking her eyes bulged.

"Amazing…" she breathed walking over to get a better look at the marvels painting Kim's face just turned a darker shade of red as she closed the door to her room and watched as Kim looked over her painting.

"It's beautiful…" Kim looked to the blushing Shego who just averted her gaze and smiled shyly.

"Thanks"

"It's Midnight Rose?" asked Kim who went to sit down on the bed wile Shego picked up the pallet of paints and began putting new globs of color onto the wood.

"Yeah, you've heard of her?" asked Shego glancing at Kim before picking up the red tube of paint and squeezing some onto the pallet.

"Who hasn't? No one has ever come close to catching her, and she has violet eyes for peat's sake!" said Kim as Shego walked over to her bag and pulled out a new paint brush, walking over to stand in front of the canvas she picked up the pallet and dipped the brush in blue. Shego's eyes were locked in concentration as she painted and Kim was captivated by how her eyes danced wile she continued to paint she tore her eyes away from Shego's and tried to decide if Shego would be okay with her asking something, mulling it over she decided to just ask.

"You ever met her?" Shego kept painting and thought about how to answer the question after a wile Shego nodded.

"I've met her" was her only simple reply Kim's reaction made Shego giggle slightly.

"Really?! What's she like?!" Kim asked her eyes glittering as her head jerked in attention.

"She's…she is…" Shego started but could not continue because she didn't know where to start so she decided to skip the question altogether and ask one of her own

"Why do you want to know?" Kim didn't hesitate in answering her question.

"Well no one knows anything about her, no one!" she threw her hands up in exasperation "She can not be caught…she is a living legend, and I want to be the one to catch her…" Shego turned around to look at Kim her eyes were dazed and she was off in another world smiling.

"You want to catch her?" asked an amused Shego who turned back to her work the question shocked Kim out of her dream state.

"Yeah I want too! Apart from you my missions are un-challenging…But catching her, catching her would be a challenge!" Kim's voice dripped with excitement and Shego laughed Kim ignored her and kept going. "But because no one knows anything about her so I don't know were or how to start going about it…That and the fact that she hasn't been spotted in almost three years!"

"Mhhh…" Shego said absently as her eyes glazed over in concerned thought Kim didn't notice

"You never answered my question" said Kim and this time Shego was jolted out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" a distracted Shego said as she saved herself from making a mistake on her painting cringing she cursed herself for losing her concentration.

"What's she like?" repeated Kim watching as Shego finished the Midnight black background and moved on to a stripe of white that went down the front of Midnight Roses cloths.

"She…" again Shego didn't know what to say or how to start "She's everything a thief would want to be cunning, deceptive and seductive but despite what other people might think or say about her she has…has a different side to her" Shego finished not knowing how to put Midnights complexity into words but Kim looked like she understood.

"So you know her well?" probed Kim shyly and Shego just sadly grinned like she knew something Kim didn't.

"Well enough Kimmie" Shego moved to Midnights hair and dipped her brush into the brown and addling white so it would come out as a light brown. Kim just looked frustrated with Shego's answer and tried another approach.

"Sooooo…What photos was Dr. Director talking about?" Shego grimaced but shot a comeback at Kim that left her jaw flapping.

"When were you gonna tell me about your obsession with cuddle buddies?" Kim's jaw just kept flapping like a fish not knowing what to say, Shego just looked smug at the sight of Kim's obvious embarrassment. Kim finally closed her jaw and her face blushed a bright red.

"Shego!! You've been snooping??" The grin on Shego's face just got bigger as she nodded.

"And why Miss Possible is the password to your computer my name? Hmmm?" Shego probed a bright red Kim in her body who just averted her eyes and continued blushing.

"I..Uh-I….I didn't think you would…um guess it…" she stammered fiddling with Shego's silky black hair nervously; all the wile Shego's mind was again doing that victory dance.

'_She likes me! She likes me!' _

Shego tried not to tell herself that she could be wrong and all Kim wanted was friendship but yet again that thought drifted threw her subconscious dancing. Shego had found herself doubting her own thoughts on Kim liking her even though the signs were obvious.

'_I could just be making her feel uncomfortable…' _

Shego just rolled her eyes she had thought she'd gotten over this, had control over her feelings apparently if her head was dancing to a chant of she likes me, she hardly had any control. Deciding to cease all thoughts on the matter she turned to a still blushing Kim and raised an eye brow trying not to break out into a goofy grin.

"Fine I won't expect you to answer if I don't have to answer" stated Kim glaring at Shego

"Why? Got something to hide princess?" she purred and Kim involuntarily blushed harder if it where even possible and Shego thought she might explode.

"N-no!" she denied rather quickly _'Just thoughts to figure out…'_

"If you say so Kimmie!!" She looked over the painting and started to add a few touches wile Kim sat there huffing.

"Will I ever know?"

"When you tell me I'll tell you"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Shego stood back smiling as she said this and looked at her now finished work Kim seeing this got up and stood next to Shego to get a better look at the finished product and Kim gasped at what she saw. Every color had a tinge of silver from the painted moon, making every aspect of the painting shine. Midnight was standing against a silver tinged midnight blue background with the moon behind her. Midnights wings looked amazing with every detail highlighted by the colors Shego had mixed. But what stood out the most were her eyes. Her eyes were a dark shade of purple and were again tinged silver highlighting the purple and making it look like her eyes dance with excitement. The painting looked alive.

"That's beautiful…" Kim breathed not knowing how else to express how beautiful the painting really was. Shego was smiling at her new painting and glowed with Kim's complement.

"You really think so?" asked a very shy Shego who got a shock when Kim's head whipped round to look at her in disbelief.

"No it's more then beautiful Shego…" Kim was looking at Shego's eyes when she said this and both woman blushed looking away Shego broke the silence.

"Thanks Kimmie" Shego sounded sincere with her thanks which was something Kim thought she would never hear. Kim looked her body up and down and giggled, Shego looked confused.

"What's so funny?" asked a perplexed Shego watching Kim trying to choke out words threw her giggling.

"Im covered in paint" Shego just kept the confused look plastered on her face

"No your not" Shego drawled confused wile Kim just chuckled at Shego's stupidity

"Your in my body Shego" Shego mouthed an 'oh' as Kim just shook her head and pulled on Shego's arm like a little kid would. "Let's go shopping!!" Shego just looked startled at the idea.

"Wha?!" Kim was clutching Shego's arm tightly as her eyes sparkled

"Shopping! Have a shower and let's go shopping!" she commanded like it was the simplest thing in the world and Shego looked down into the eyes of Kim and tried to smile.

"You're in my body Kim…Your wanted we can't go shopping…" Kim just smiled at her warmly wile still clutching her arm, Shego blushed lightly at how close she was to Kim. Well she was close to her body, but something about her knowing it was Kim made her shiver.

"Your not wanted when im in your body" Shego looked doubtful and opened her mouth to rebuttal but Kim knew what she was going to say and cut her off "I don't care what people will say, or the looks I'll get. We had so much fun shopping when you were Miss. Go! Come on it will be tones more fun now!" Shego still looked worried and doubtful.

"I don't know Kimmie" Kim just rolled her eyes and pushed Shego towards the bathroom "Kimmie!!" whined Shego and Kim just gave her one last push so Shego stumbled into the bathroom turning around she looked to Kim and was just about to pout when Kim shut the door in her face.

"No pouting!" Shego just sighed and deciding that she really did need a shower she turned on the water and let it run wile she got out of her paint splattered cloths. Not looking into the mirror she stepped into the now warm water and tilted her head up into the water letting it run down her face. Pulling her face away she saw a shaver picking it up she smiled.

"Now this is something I haven't done in a wile" twirling the razor in her hand she knew if she was going to go shopping she would have to shave. Glancing down she placed Kim's long cream colored leg onto the edge of the shower ledge she ran her hand down Kim's leg and felt the prickle of hairs. Wet fiery red hair fell down her face as she dragged the razor blade up her leg, all the wile Shego couldn't stop blushing.

* * *

Kim was sitting outside the bathroom door listening to the water run and humming to herself lightly and she found to her surprise that Shego's voice wasn't bad.

"Is there anything she can't do?" muttered an amazed Kim before she again started humming.

'_Shego's voice is wonderful…' _The words Shego had said to Kim drifted into her head 'Got something to hide princess?' Kim threw herself down on the bed and sighed. _'I don't like her do I? I couldn't I like boys…boys!! So I think she is pretty, I think lot's of girls are pretty' _Just then that annoying little voice of reason decided to make itself known she closed her eyes.

'_You wanted to kiss her…' _

'_No I didn't'_

'_You wanted to kiss her. That means you like her'_

'_Yeah I like her she's a good friend…'_

'_You called her YOUR Shego'_

'_I…I…..'_

'_You can't lie to yourself'_

Opening her eyes she sat up and put her head in her hands, eyes glazed over in deep thought a mental debate raging as emotions danced across her eyes finally she muttered.

"I know I can't, I know…"

* * *

Colors swam around as a towel wrapped Shego washed the paint from the bath tub turning off the water she opened the door to Kim sitting on the edge of her bed Shego smiled.

"You waited for me?" Kim grinned and got up sticking her hands on her hips

"I need a shower" she simply stated looking herself up and down wile Shego just shot a witty comeback at her.

"And you can't have one in your own shower because?"

"Well I thought you could pick something for me to wear anything I pick wouldn't look good on you…" she shrugged and strutted into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, Shego was just staring at were Kim had just been jaw gaping.

"Was she just flirting with me?" muttered a shocked Shego she shook her head to clear the thought.

"Nah she's just been in my body for too long" she dismissed the action and went about picking some cloths for Kim. Looking threw the draw she found a pair of black jeans, a green midriff top and a black jacket that had long sleeves but was also midriff she nodded in approval. She quickly changed herself into a pair of blue jeans and a off the shoulder white top just as she finished changing the door to the bathroom opened to a towel clad Kim in her body. Kim walked over to look at the cloths Shego had put out for her she smiled and walked over to pick out a pair of black underwear with a matching black bra. Kim looked to Shego.

"It's your body right? So you don't mind?" she asked a bit nervously and Shego just smirked

"I don't mind at all Kimmie" Kim nodded and shrugged off the towel and slipped on the underwear but Kim's eyes had wandered to the mirror, and unknown to her Shego caught this action.

"You taking a peek are you?" asked an amused Shego and Kim jumped startled that she had been caught she now quickly started to get dressed, fumbling with the jeans.

"No! Why would I want too?" she asked now pulling the top over her head to hid the blush that she knew was staining her face, Shego just leaned against the dresser smirking at having caught the ex-red head looking at her.

"I don't know you tell me" Kim shoved on the jacket and brushed past Shego grabbing her hand as she did so and pulling the grinning thief along.

"Aw not gonna tell me?" she purred teasingly and Kim just gripped her hand tighter and blushed harder.

"Oh shut it…"

* * *

k the next chap should be up tonight or tomorrow!

Im going away so i will be able to get ahead and i want to leave u guys with something as it may be hard for me to update!

Read and review?!

BRON!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Chapter eight

Kim was driving the car to the Middleton mall, it was early Saturday morning the sun was shinning and it was a beautiful day but the two girls in the car sat in an awkward perpetual silence, both not knowing what to say Kim turned the radio on and turned up the volume so they could hear what was playing.

'_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you _

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not too_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over _

_You don't even try'_

Shego would have laughed at the irony but she didn't think it was the time and seeing as Kim was driving she thought it might be best of she just changed the station or turned it off. Thinking it might break the ice she changed the station and it clicked onto another song, one she quite liked.

'_You took my hand _

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around, uh huh_

_That's right' _

Shego smiled and knowing that Kim could sing, she started to sing along to the next part her voice softly filling the car.

'_I took your words _

_And I believed_

_In everything _

_You said to me, yeah huh_

_That's right'_

Kim looked over to the singing Shego and laughed she started to sing along as well, Shego's own voice was beautiful and meshed well with Kim's.

'_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out _

_Cause there all wrong_

_I know better _

_Cause you said forever _

_And ever _

_Who knew?'_

Both girls grinned stupidly and sung along to the little music break between the chorus and the next verse before they started up again only this time a little louder.

'_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything'_

Both girls grinned and belted out the chorus.

'_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For there long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong _

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever _

_Who knew?'_

They were both laughing and grinning madly as the end of the song came up and so did the mall, they belted out the rest of the song now filling the car with song.

'_I'll keep you locked in my head _

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?'_

'_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause there all wrong_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish _

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember!_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling _

_Who knew?'_

They finished the song laughing as Kim pulled into a parking spot and hopped out still laughing and humming the tune to Pinks song. They both walked into the mall together and were struck with immediate stairs and whispers Shego looked nervous and Kim just rolled her eyes and linked her arm with Shego's.

"Im in your body, you have nothing to worry about. And im not worried so lets go have some fun" Kim soothed trying to clam Shego down and it worked because she nodded and smiled.

"No Ron?"

"No Ron" Kim confirmed surprised that Shego had called him Ron and not buffoon but it didn't matter because Shego was dragging Kim into a trendy looking cloths shop to start their shopping spree.

Kim was running around the store picking things off the racks and handing them to Shego so she could try them on for Kim seeing as they were in each others bodies. Shego was trying to balance the large amount of cloths items Kim had gathered in the small amount of time they had been in here.

"Pumpkin…" Shego started but she was pushed into one of the change rooms and it took all of her ability to keep herself from falling over and taking the pile of cloths with her.

"Try them on and show them to me!!" said Kim from out side and Shego smirked

"Im putting on a show for you?" she asked and Kim just giggled

"Yep!!" Smiling Shego picked out a short red dress and put it on then walked out to pose for Kim.

"Oh that look's good on me!" she boasted wile Shego did a little twirl and laughed, walking back into the changing room she grabbed a pair of jeans and the skin tight black T and again walked out. Kim wolf whistled and Shego mock bowed at the sound of a one man clapping show. Ducking back in she saw someone had left an ugly floral dress in there and she snickered putting that on next and walked out.

"Augh! What is that!?" said a disgusted Kim when she saw the dress and Shego just smiled.

"What you don't like it? I thought it looked good on you!!" She soon had a coat hanger thrown at her as she ducked back into the change rooms to avoid the flying object. Shego modeled for Kim a few more times before finally it was her turn. Now Shego was the one racing threw the store pilling up cloths in Kim's arms for her to try on. Kim who was now trying to do a balancing act wasn't as good as Shego when it came time to push her into the changing rooms. Kim fell backwards and the pile of cloths fell on top of her, she got up and there was a pair of pants resting on her head, Shego just laughed.

"Now model for me!" she commanded stomping her foot wile Kim rolled her eyes smiling and closed the door to the changing rooms. Kim came out with a beautiful black dress on, the dress went down to the floor on one side but was cut diagonally so that it reach her knee on the other the neck was off the shoulder and on one side the sleeve reached all the way to her hand wile on the other there was only a small arm band. Shego beamed.

"Im buying that…." And Kim nodded doing a little twirl in the painted on black dress before walking back into the change rooms for another show.

* * *

Kim and Shego walked out of the first store with two bags each and were now bee lining their way to club banana. Walking in they both started to look around Kim picked up a pair of pants and showed them to Shego who shook her head and gave her another pair not finding anything else in the store they walked out.

"Where too now Kimmie?" asked Shego who just didn't know what to do next Kim thought about it then had an idea grabbing Shego's bag clad arm he pulled her threw the mall. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" was all Kim said before she took a sharp right turn almost tripping Shego over in the process, then she slammed into the back of Kim as she came to a halt. Kim stumbled but did not fall and Shego got a look at were they were standing, in front of a photo booth. Shego laughed and pulled Kim inside both girls dropped their bags and stuck in some money. Kim and Shego smiled for the camera faces pressed close together wile the flash went off; Shego then stuck her tong out and placed her face right in front of the camera.

FLASH!

Kim pulled Shego back and they both started to laugh wile fighting for dominance over who was going to stick their face in the camera next.

FLASH!

Laughing Kim pulled Shego into a hug and they both smiled at the camera.

FLASH!

Shego kissed Kim on the cheek and Kim's eyes widened in shock and she blushed madly.

FLASH!

A madly grinning Shego was pounced on as Kim rested her arms and chin on Shego's head.

FLASH!

The laughing girls stepped out and grabbed a copy of the photos smiling when they looked at them, they were so much better then the ones of Kim and Miss. Go. Pocketing them and grabbing their bags they were just going to get something to eat when.

Be-Beep-Beep-Beep

Shego ignored the call and Kim sighed pulling the thing out of Shego's pocket.

"What's the sitch Wade" Kim glanced to Shego and watched as her left eye twitched Kim chuckled lightly and Wade smiled at Kim before he went into mission mode.

"Monkey fist is at it again. He has stolen a magical sword called the lotus blade from the school Ron went to in Japan, Yamanuchi. I've contacted Ron and he said transport will be here when you two get to his house…" Wade looked skeptical at the idea of Ron providing transportation but Kim smiled.

"It will be fine Wade" Kim motioned for Shego to follow her as they both started to make their way to the car "Any news on Drakken or GJ?" asked Kim and this question sparked and interest from Shego.

"None with Drakken I might have an idea where he is hiding but not a pin pointed location, and as for GJ…There first attempt blew up in there face they are trying the second now…"

* * *

"Have you got it right?" yelled Dr. Director to the group of men around her and the copied brain switcher.

"Yes ma'am we think we have…" he said uncertainty and the Doctor rolled her eyes

"Great…" she was sitting with the helmet thing on her head wile Will Du sat next to her with another helmet on his head.

"Alright commencing!" a GJ operative pulled the switch and the switcher exploded leaving a fried Dr. Director and Will Du sitting on the chairs. Dr. Directors only eye twitched in annoyance.

* * *

Kim and Shego were in the car now and Wade was on the cars monitor.

"You rock Wade!" Kim said as Wade's face left the screen and Shego just rolled her eyes.

"God they pick the best times to do these things…" She muttered crossing her arms and pouting out the window Kim glanced over and placed one hand on her leg Shego looked to Kim who smiled.

"We can do this again you know Shego…" Shego smiled slightly back and again looked out the window.

"I know…" she breathed watching the cars wiz by in a blur of motion and Kim looked at Shego sadly before placing her other hand back onto the steering wheel. Kim parked out the front of her house and both girls stepped out of the car. Opening the door to the possible house and taking one step inside a triple rocket threat flew towards them, both girls working in time with each other back flipped out of the way landing nicely at the same time, the only difference was that Kim screamed.

"TWEEBS!!"

Somewhere in the house the girls heard the twins frantic footsteps running to get away from their angry sister who now had plasma powers, Shego was looking at Kim's flared hands which Kim again had failed to notice.

"You gonna put them out?" asked Shego walking into the house wile Kim epped and shut off her plasma wile looking sheepishly at Shego.

"How did you control them!?" she asked as they walked up to their rooms and Shego just shrugged.

"It took years to get the control I have today Kimmie, your doing well" Shego walked down to her room to put on the battle suit and Kim just watched her walk off. Realizing that she would have to get ready too she cursed herself for getting distracted and walked into her room and looked for Shego's cat suit. Finding it she stripped to nothing and now that she was alone she looked at herself in the mirror Shego really was beautiful her skin color did nothing to make her look freakish, it only made her more exotic. A pail completion that had a tinge of green Kim smiled and pulled the cat suit over Shego's naked body liking the how it tightly fitted Shego's curvy body ad hugged everything in the right places, zipping it up and clasping the neck line together. Taking the photos that they had both taken in the booth and putting them on her desk smiling fondly, she was now ready and walked out to wait for Shego.

Shego was doing the same thing Kim had been, looking over Kim's body it usually took a lot to make Shego blush but when ever she saw Kim's body she blushed hard.

"Oh god did I fall hard…" she muttered and pulled the battle suit over Kim's body smiling as she saw the painted on effect it had because it showed off Kim's body nicely. Zipping it up she walked over to her jeans she had discarded and took out the photos placing them on the little side bed table. Turning her back on the photos smiling she walked out to meet the already waiting Kim.

"Ready to go Kimmie?"

"Always"

"Race ya!"

"Your on!"

Both girls raced out the door and to the car competing on who would drive to Ron's.

* * *

Ron was waiting for the two girls out the front of his house, he was talking to a black haired woman dressed like a ninja when a car pulled up in Ron's drive way. The door opened and out came a brooding Shego and a laughing Kim.

"Oh come on Kim let it go!"

"You cheated!!" Shego rolled her eyes and followed the brooding Kim over to Ron and his little friend.

"Kim-san it is a pleasure to see you again" Yori bowed to Shego's body and Kim politely bowed back.

"Good to see you too Yori" Kim said straightening up and waved absently to Shego who in turn huffed at Kim's dismissal of her "And this is Shego I'm not sure if you two have met" Shego bowed to Yori first in a show of respect and to show that she was trustworthy, when Shego saw that the shocked Yori had not bowed back she stayed in that position and waited. Yori got over her shock and bowed back allowing Shego to get up from her position and Yori smiled at her.

"You have been trained well Shego-san" Yori admired and Shego smirked

"Thank you, I see you go to Yamanuchi?" Shego asked and Kim and Ron's eye brows shot up in surprise at how she knew this, Yori just nodded.

"Yes I do Shego-san and I expect since you know this you went to one of the other six schools?" asked Yori and Shego nodded smiling

"I did" Ron interrupted wile Kim was just staring between Shego and Yori

"There are other secret schools?" asked a disbelieving Ron and Yori turned to look at him smiling.

"Yes Ron-san I will inform you all about them when we get into the air" as if on cue a plane with two ninjas flying it. The plane landed on Ron's front lawn and the door opened so they could all walk on and take a seat.

"So the other schools?" asked Kim looking to Shego who just smiled and let Yori take the lead.

"It started out as one school Tsuwamono. The school specialized in ever martial art, working to be the greatest warrior. But because of the diversity of arts, weapons and usage of the skills learnt, the school broke into seven separate schools. Kaitou, Yamanuchi, Hitokiri, Hikari, Hakumei, Eiyuu and Chigiri each school specializing in different occupations and usages for the skills learnt" Shego nodded and added

"All the schools pretty much hate each other…" She looked over at Yori and continued "So I don't think your sensei is going to be happy to see me…Me especially" Shego added wearily looking over to her own body but knowing that the ninja master would see threw her body and know who was who. Everyone looked confused at what Shego was implying Kim was the first to speak.

"Shego what do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough im sure"

* * *

The plane landed and as soon as they got off they were greeted by a smiling sensei who immediately stopped smiling when he looked to Kim's body.

"Shego what are you doing here!" he asked sternly glancing around for something and Shego tried to look as sincere as she could and she bowed long and deep, when sensei finally bowed back she to him.

"Midnight Rose is not here, it's just me and I have different intentions this time I assure you" looking deep into his eyes she willed him to believe her not losing his stiffness he smiled hesitantly.

"I see that I beg for you to forgive me" he left her gaze and he addressed everyone else "Now if you would all like to follow me?" he asked turning on his heal and waling towards the school. The other three heroes shared a look as they all started to walk after a fast moving sensei, Kim lingering back to stay with a cautiously advancing Shego.

"Shego what did he mean?" she asked her whispering and Shego just glanced at her then kept walking forward obvious she did not want to talk about it Kim just sighed and walked after Shego.

"When did this happen?" Asked Ron who always seamed to take charge when it came to missions that involved monkeys which was odd considering he hated them. Opening the doors to the school Shego glared and sensei answered him.

"This morning we found it missing and have reason to believe that monkey fist has stolen it" students stopped to watch as the heroes walked towards the temple and Yori continued.

"In the wrong hands the lotus blade is very dangerous especially one who knows how to wield it" Ron and Kim nodded in understanding and they came to a stop in front of the temple Yori opened the door and stepped inside with Kim and Ron following Shego stayed behind.

"Come on Shego" said Ron but she didn't move and looked to sensei who was scowling at her she looked away in anger.

"I know my place I will not enter" she bowed to him and stood her ground wile sensei just tilted his head and walked into the temple. The other three quickly followed all looking over their shoulders at an angry Shego. Walking into the temple they were greeted by a messy theft job, the doors closed and they were cut off from Shego, Yori looked to her master.

"Sensei?" she asked concerned but he just stayed were he was guarding the door so that they could look around.

"It is none of your concern" he waved it off and Kim and Ron looked at each other both wondering what Shego could have done to deserve this kind of treatment from the usually kind man. Kim quickly dismissed the thought and quickly went into mission mode, the place was trashed and when she walked over to where the she assumed the sword must have been kept she noticed that there were black hairs. Picking up the strands she turned on her Kimunicator.

"Hey Wade can you scan this for me?" she asked the boy as Yori and Ron came up behind her to look over her shoulder.

"Sure Kim!" he said taking a sip of his ever present slushy wile an opening in the Kimunicator made it's self known and she placed the hairs onto it wile Wade typed furiously on the keyboard a few minutes later Wade started to talk.

"DNA sample and it's a match for Monkey fist"

"Any idea where he is?" asked Ron

"I could scan for energy readings" he mused wile again he started to type and the three watched.

"Look's like the mountains not too far from where you are"

"You rock Wade" as the coordinates came up on screen and they all looked them over shutting off the Kimunicator Yori was the first to speak.

"That is were we are headed?"

"Yes" said Kim wile sensei came over and looked at all of them

"I wish you all luck!" he said before they all ran out the door and grabbed Shego on the way out.

"Hey!!" Shego asked confused as she was dragged along towards the plane and pushed inside wile Yori spoke to the pilots. Kim and Ron were just looking at Shego who tried not to notice them, after a wile she got annoyed and blew.

"WHAT!?" she yelled, and Yori in the front hearing this sighed

"Get us there as quick as you can!"

* * *

Here is the next chap!!

Read and review tell me what u think im not too sure about this chap!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter nine

Kim was the first to break the silence that had come over the four passengers of the flight.

"What did you do to make him hate you?!" she yelled waving her arms wildly and Shego just rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"I did some stuff okay?" she waved it off like it was nothing and it was Ron's to talk wile Shego just huffed.

"He isn't easy to tick off; you must have done something really bad!!" Yori nodded in agreement with Ron's statement.

"Ron-san is right sensei is not one to be angered easily"

"If he didn't tell you then he doesn't want you to know…" Shego trailed off as she spotted something out the window, only Kim saw Shego's slight moment of surprise.

"What is it Shego?" she asked and Shego looked at her smiling kindly with a spark in her eye that Kim saw was excitement.

"What were the coordinates Kim can I see?" Shego was almost bouncing out of her seat as Kim brought up the coordinates on her Kimunicator and passed it along to Shego whose eyes widened in excitement.

"What is it Shego-san?" asked Yori and all Shego did was smirk at her.

"Now it's your turn to be shut out" Yori looked confused at this but Shego just got up and yelled to the pilot "Im taking over the controls captain!" she said knocking on the door that shut him off to the passengers, when there was no reply she opened the door to the astonished looks of Kim, Ron and Yori.

"What are you doing?!" yelled the pilot without looking behind him and Shego just stuck her hand on her hip and looked annoyed "You are heading into Kaitou territory and they will not stand for a Yamanuchi plane dropping into there school! You know that's were the coordinates lead and you know they will shoot you down on sight now hand it over!" everyone was shocked at Shego's outburst and getting impatient she just pushed the pilot off the seat and took the controls.

"Shego?" asked Kim confused as the plane circled around before landing in a clearing not too far away from a massive castle that was nestled in the mountains, Shego jumping out of the plane just hummed at the sight before her. She was soon joined by the rest of extended team Possible minus Ron's pants.

"Ah man!!" Ron said as his pants got caught on the edge of the stairs and ripped off his person, everyone turned around to look and Yori giggled, Kim just rolled her eyes having seen this since pre-k Shego however was the first to speak.

"Does he really do that this often?" asked Shego crossing her arms and raising a plucked eyebrow at Kim who just looked annoyed.

"More times then I can remember…" Ron then rummaged threw his backpack and pulled out his second pair of pants and put them on, looking quite smug as he did so.

"The Ron man is always prepared!" he yelled as Rufus appeared on his shoulder and nodded excitedly.

"Yeah yeah!!" Yori petted the little rodent wile Ron and Kim gawked at the school that was looming over them.

"Wow!" Ron said and Shego turned her head to look back at the school

"It's a perfect place for Monkey fist to hide, since the artifact he stole was from Yamanuchi no student would look to a rival school" she nodded in approval before turning to Yori "You know you can't come with" Yori sighed and nodded.

"I take it this was the school you went to Shego-san?" she asked it in the form of the question wanting an answer from Shego.

"Yes this was, is still my school" she turned to a shocked looking Kim "Kim let me do all of the talking, you're a hero they are not going to be happy you're here…" Kim silently nodded wile Shego started to walk towards the school she stopped abruptly and turned back to look at Kim "Oh and please" she stressed the word "PLEASE tell them you are Kim Possible and not me okay?!" When she saw Kim nod she started to walk towards the school Ron looked back at Yori with concern she smiled.

"I will be fine Ron-san go" she nodded in the direction of the fast moving Shego

"Come on KP!" Ron said turning to catch her hand and run after Shego who was quickly approaching the school Kim and Ron lingered a little behind Shego as she walked.

"Hey Ron?" Kim asked

"Yeah, what's up KP?" Kim hesitated and looked to Shego then whispered

"Do you think Midnight Rose went here?" Ron smiled he was about the only one that knew of Kim's obsession with being the first to catch the thief of night Midnight Rose

"She could have Kim we'll find out soon enough" he smiled walking with his hands behind his head and looking at the castle like school, Kim looked too it was beautiful. The school was an old medieval looking castle that was massive and well concealed in the hills. The wall surrounding it seamed to have technological upgrades, cameras, motion detectors and lasers all surrounded the castle. They all stopped when they hit the wall, Kim and Ron looked but only saw a wall, there was no opening nothing they saw that could get them threw to the other side.

"Shego what-" started Kim but was interrupted by Shego

"There is nothing there that you can see, but for me it's there" she said as if reading Kim's mind Ron was feeling the wall hoping to find an opening. Shego walked up to the wall and pressed upon a seemingly normal brick which sprang to life and revealed a metal door.

"If you looked closer you would have seen a school crest" Shego stated at Ron's disappointed look before turning to Kim "You have to let us in…im not in my body I cant. The passwords my real name" she stepped sideways to let Kim step forward to the door "Say the password then scan my hand with my plasma ignited" Shego commanded Kim opened her mouth to speak Shego's name but closed her mouth to look at her.

"Full name?" asked Kim and Shego hummed smiling lightly

"Full name" she confirmed wile Kim smiled back and looked to the door

"Shay Katrina Gordian" she stated wile Ron just stood there mouth agape and looking at Shego then looked to Kim and back again, the door slid open a compartment showing a hand scanner. Kim concentrated and ignited her left hand and placed it on the panel it shone red for the briefest moment before it turned green and removing her hand the door slid open. Kim and Shego stepped forward and into the school grounds Kim then noticed that Ron wasn't with them turning around Kim saw that Ron was still standing there gaping.

"Come on Ron!" she shouted and Ron snapped out of his daze and went to walk forward when the door slid close in front of him and the girls heard a solid thud Shego laughed.

"Ouch!" yelled Ron as he pounded on the door "KP let me in!" Kim sighed and walked back over to the door ignoring the laughing Shego, the door soon slid back open and Ron stepped threw rubbing the back of his head and grinning. Shego still laughing started to walk further into the school grounds, the two heroes followed looking around.

"Shego where is everyone?" asked Kim looking around trying to spot someone anyone but she couldn't, Shego glanced at Kim and smirked.

"I can count six people here now" she said and Kim's eyes darted around again and so did Ron's.

"Where are they?" asked Ron he had been trained as a ninja and he still could not spot the students Shego laughed and shook her head.

"Your not meant to see thief's" she stated and turned onto a path leading straight to the school castle Ron being as think as he is decided to speak before he thought about the question he was asking.

"Then how come you can see them?" Shego stopped and rolled her eyes at him

"I was trained here, I am a thief Ron…" she drawled his name out sarcastically then continued "And apart from Midnight Rose, I am the best thief this school ever produced the second best thief in the world only second to Midnight" Ron was staring at Shego "Now how do you think I can see them?" she asked him sarcastically and talked too him like she would a two year old.

"Ohhhhhh" Was Ron's only reply as Kim rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ron think before you speak" he nodded enthusiastically at his girl friends wishes and Shego looked to her right as a boy with sparkling dark brown eyes and blond hair came out of the bushes.

"Shego?" he asked the body of Kim Possible and Shego nodded wile the boy looked on in disbelief.

"Prove it" he stated not even offering a name or any other greeting he looked at her calmly but his eyes had taken in all of them, and Kim saw that he knew what he was doing.

"That's my body isn't it?" she pointed to Kim and the boy nodded

"Yes it's obvious you have switched bodies as yours was walking too heavy footed but it could be more then a two way switch" Shego smirked and nodded at the boys assessment of the situation.

"That it could be…Hmm" she scratched her head thinking about what she could tell this kid so that he would believe her, but before she could mull over the answer any longer or say anything the boy took over with a thought of his own.

"Im going to ask two questions and if you answer them right I'll know your Shego" she nodded uncertainly

'_How will he be so sure?'_

"Relocate away from this area make sure no one come's near!" he yelled to the trees before swift foot falls could be heard leaving the area Shego looked at him quizzically but he went on "Question one what prank did you pull on the leader of Yamanuchi?"

"I stole the cloths off his back" she stated wile behind her she heard Kim and Ron gasp in amazement, Kim opened her mouth but the boy cut her off.

"Correct…" he trailed off and looked around noting that no one was near he went on in a very serious voice "What is Midnight Roses real name?" Shego looked shocked but recovered quickly.

"Im one of the only people that knows that. So how would you know im Shego by ask-Oh my god…Zero?" she asked and he smiled knowingly.

"Answer the question, you and Midnight both told me your real names once"

"Madeline Midnight Rose Porter" Kim's jaw had dropped as soon as Shego spoke Midnight's true name Ron looked just as shocked the boy smiled.

"Welcome home Sheeg" he ran up and hugged her and to the bewilderment of Ron she hugged him back and that was it for Ron, he promptly fainted hitting the ground with a thud, Shego turned around to see the shocked face of herself and a fainted Ron, she chuckled and Zero just looked at Ron weirdly.

"Ron? Ron?" Kim dropped to her knees and tried to shake Ron awake wile Shego just chuckled and turned to Zero.

"Can you carry him inside?" he nodded and went over to pick him up "We need to see Dante" Zero picked up Ron and Shego pulled up a still shocked Kim and linked her arm with hers.

"Sure I'll take you all there now Sheeg" Shego gently pulled Kim along with her wile she followed Zero threw the grounds.

"You know Midnight Roses real name?" whispered Kim urgently and Shego gazed at her and their interlocking arms before she sighed and intertwined her fingers with Kim's and in seeing this Kim blushed a bright red and started to stutter.

"I know her real name" she looked to her and squeezed her hand slightly Kim looked away blushing wile Shego continued "And now you know it too…I-I, you can't tell anyone or use that information to find her Kim" Kim looked up at Shego shocked that she had used her real name, not Kimmie just Kim. "I know how much you want to catch her…but you never heard that name" she looked sternly into Kim's eyes she was now also blushing Kim sighed sadly.

"I never heard her name…" Kim repeated sadly looking away from Shego but Shego stopped walking and Kim felt a hand underneath her chin lifting her head up so she was looking back at a sympathetically smiling Shego.

"But if you hear her name on the street…or somewhere. Go catch her." Kim searched Shego's eyes and smiled.

"T-Thank you Shego…" Blushing Shego's smile dropped off her face as she tilted her head up to the now taller Kim and slowly inched her head towards Kim's hoping she wouldn't pull away.

'_She's gonna kiss me…'_ Kim didn't pull back which surprised Shego their lips were inches apart and Kim found herself wanting to close the gap between them but she couldn't move locked in place she couldn't move forward to claim her own lips, her eyes slipped closed.

"SHEEG?!" yelled Zero from a little way ahead of them and Shego sighed and pulled away from Kim who opened her eyes and looked to the sad eyes of Shego.

"COMING!" she yelled back to her friend she hadn't let go of Kim's hand and she didn't want her too. Holding it tight Kim was pulled along as she started to walk towards Zero.

"Shego…?" she asked and watched as Shego only shook her head and kept walking Kim's face dropped but she took comfort in the fact that Shego never let go of her hand. They both reached a patiently waiting Zero still with Ron in his arms bridal style he smiled at them and Kim noticed that they had reached the doors to the castle, Ron's eyes fluttered open and Shego dropped Kim's hand looking away from her Ron opened his eyes and groaned.

"Wha-What happened?" asked Ron opening his eyes fully and looking straight into the face of a smirking Zero Ron yelled and jumped out of his arms and Zero chuckled then opened the door.

"Let's go" he left it open for Shego and everyone, Ron followed looking completely lost and Kim just smiled slightly at him.

"You fainted…"

"Got ya KP!" he said pumping a fist in the air, Shego had stopped and was looking at something.

"When…" she started but Zero cut her off his face beaming with pride.

"When you both left…You two are the best in the world everyone looked up to you two…everyone still does…" he blushed and Shego walked up to a enlarged framed photo, and touched the surface lightly eyes glazed over in what Kim thought was regret. The two heroes looked at the photo and gasped there was Shego standing back to back with Midnight Rose both looking forward Midnights gun pointed at the onlookers and Shego holding a black rose that was engulfed in green flames they were both smirking at the camera. "Hey Sheeg? Do you know where she went?" asked Zero her eyes widened and she looked away from the photo eyes clenched shut and her shoulders shuddered her voice strained.

"No…" was the only word she could utter out looking back at the photo she whispered "Midnight…" letting her hand linger on the photo a second longer she let it drop and looked down.

"Come on…" she muttered walking down the beautiful hallway that was lit with a soft light Kim looked concerned and so did Ron but never the less they all followed her. No one said anything as they walked the long hall taking no turns they ended up and large mahogany doors and Shego muttered for Zero to stay here wile they went in he nodded and Shego opened the door walking in with Kim and Ron tagging behind her. The room was large with all the comforts of a house, a large lounge a desk in the center of the room and behind the desk a window over looking the school grounds. The chair that was blocking Kim's view of the grounds turned around to show a well dressed man with mid-length white hair and sparkling blue eyes that rested on the down cast Shego he smiled.

"Welcome Shego…I expect you're here for a reason and if you bring Kim possible it's not pleasant!" she looked at him sadly

"Kim…Or Ron will explain…" was all she said and all she needed to say as Kim stepped forward to inform the man of who was hiding on his grounds he nodded in understanding.

"We will have everyone on high alert, Im not too sure where he could be hiding if you wish too look at the school monitors I'll be happy to help you" he beamed and then looked to Shego with a frown "Your finally back and your unhappy Shego?" he asked her she just ignored him and he went on "She'll be back Shego…" Shego just shook her head and muttered.

"She won't be back for me…" he looked at her in disbelief and laughed

"Of course she will! You're her best friend!!" Kim looked at Shego and was utterly shocked to find tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yeah…best friends…" she muttered wiping her eyes and looking to him "we'll look at the monitors thanks Dante…" she tried to smile but it came out half heartedly and he nodded opening a door to his left and then sitting back down.

"Sure thing Shego!" the three walked threw the door and before anyone could say anything Shego went into mission mode.

"Ok get Wade to hack in and have a look around then we will search the grounds you'll be able to sense it if we get close right Monkey boy?" she asked turning to him and he nodded.

"Yeah I might be able too…" Kim was looking at her and their eyes locked Shego smiled and Kim looked away and plugged Wade into the security system.

"Wade I need you to have a look around looking for energy readings anything! We need a lock on Monkey fists location"

"Got cha Kim" he started to type and Kim turned to lock eyes with Shego once more and mouthed 'What's wrong?' Shego smiled and bit her lip mouthing back 'Your taken' Kim was shocked at how blunt Shego was being Shego winked at her and Kim blushed and tried to stifle a giggle into a coughing fit.

"Got it!" the silence was broken by Wades voice and excessive typing everyone looked over to the Kimunicator wile Wade brought up a map of the school with a yellow blinking dot.

"You rock Wade!" Kim smiled and picked up the device that still had the map showing she turned to Ron and Shego "You guys ready?"

"Two words Kim Boo ya!" he yelled wile Rufus second chorused him with his own chitterling of Boo ya's.

"Do we have to be sneaky?" Asked Shego and Kim raised an eyebrow in confusion and she nodded.

"Um yes…"

"Then do we have to bring noisy and annoying along?" she jerked her thumb back at Ron and Rufus and he glared.

"Hey!!"

"See he'll be no good"

"Well im glad your feeling better" he muttered rolling his eyes and trying to pout Shego just smirked.

"Yes Shego we have to bring the monkey master along with us, so come on!" she said walking out the door in mission mode Shego looked to Ron.

"She always this bossy?" Shego asked and Ron nodded as they watched Kim walk out the door.

"Yep it's her Kim-ness…"

"How long do you think it will take her to realize she doesn't know where she's going?"

"Not long" as soon as the words had left Ron's mouth a sheepish looking Kim in Shego's body walked in and blushed.

"Um…" Shego smirked and walked ahead of her

"Come on follow me"

* * *

Blue tinted shadows danced on the rocky walls of the cave as monkeys in ninja outfits jumped up and down in excitement dancing around to the flicker of light blue light. Monkey fist was standing on a raised rock laughing hysterically and holding the source of the glowing blue light, the lotus blade. The monkeys could feel the power of the blade in the air, in the light that now pulsed around them. Monkeys screamed as their leader spoke.

"Now with this sword I will become the ultimate monkey master!!" again he laughed holding the sword up towards the cave roof making the monkey ninjas squeal in delight.

"Well that was easy to find…" Kim stated whispering wile they all listened to monkey fist laugh.

"Helps that he is so loud…almost drowned this one out" Shego looked over to Ron who had somewhere alone the trip lost his pants and was now trying to put them back on without much luck.

"Almost go-augh!" he fell flat on his face and Shego just shook her head and muttered to Kim.

"And you expect me to believe he is the monkey master?"

"Im okay!!" he said getting up this time with his pants on and Kim sighed and nodded

"Yes…" Shego snickered at Kim's answer and shrugged

"Whatever" she said before Ron walked over to the girls that were sneaking peaks into the cave and took a look around the corner too shuddering as he watched the monkeys dance.

"So what's the plan KP?" he asked ready to listen to what ever plan the world hero had thought about to save the powerful blade, but at Kim's blank expression he paled "You do have a plan right?" Kim looked away

"Well…I was kinda distracted and I didn't think we needed too much of a plan just bust in and grab it like we usually do…" she blushed when she had seen Shego smile brightly at the idea of a distracted Kim. Ron shrugged and nodded oblivious to his girl friends blush.

"Yeah we always do that anyway let's go!" Kim and Shego nodded to each other wile they snuck around the cave entrance and stood behind a rock so they were concealed for the time being. Then when they heard the next bout of hysterical laughter they jumped out into plain view, Kim's hands blazing with Shego's green fire and Ron and Shego went into defensive positions.

"KIM POSSIBLE?!" yelled monkey fist surprised at her sudden appearance and Shego in Kim's body rolled her eyes at him wile Ron talked next.

"And me!" yelled Ron proudly wile monkey fist just looked at Shego's body with confusion and fear flashing threw his eyes.

"Shego what are-" he was silenced by a plasma ball heading in his direction but he knocked it away like it was nothing.

"No matter Monkey ninjas attack!!" he yelled and pointed at the three team mates and monkeys swarmed towards them. Kim started off by plasma frying any that got too close wile Shego took others down with one well placed pressure point strike, Ron was holing his own against the monkeys wile monkey fist just growled in annoyance at his losing ninjas. Kim sent a monkey flying with a plasma punch and went to go help Ron wile monkey fist joined in the fight, kicking an unsuspecting Ron with a well placed side kick and then going at Kim with the sword.

"Ron!" yelled Kim ducking the sword swing that was aimed at her head and throwing a plasma ball at monkey fist which was blocked as she somersaulted over the low swing for her midsection. Shego ran over and roundhouse kicked fist to the ground wile Ron who was getting up got bombarded by more monkeys. Shego was playing it safe staying away from most of his swings and waiting for an opening, which was followed by a punch but fist didn't seam to go down. Aiming Kim threw a plasma ball at monkey fist wile Ron catapulted a monkey over his head and into Shego's back.

"SHEGO MOVE!" yelled Kim running over to Shego's aid Ron's monkey toss had hit Shego right in the back and the plasma ball was now going to hit her, Shego who hadn't really recovered took a hasty step forward as the ball hit the ground where she had just been. Smoke arose from the creator the ball had left Kim had seen the ball miss her body, miss Shego.

But as Shego's scream echoed threw out the cave Kim and Ron's eyes shot open in worry.

* * *

Oh no what's happened to Shego!? Half way threw the next chap! Thanks everyone for all the reviews!! i do like me some reviews!!

Hint hint! lol!

Tell me what you think of this chap??

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Chapter ten

"SHEGO!" Kim screamed threw the smoke that clouded her vision tears were streaming down her face. Ron was by her side in an instant waving his arms franticly trying to clear the smoke. Kim was choking back tears now stopped dead in her tracks by denial. Ron was just about to call Shego's name when a squelching noise hit the heroes ears a sound Kim Possible would remember for the rest of her life, she choked and Ron's eyes flared with controlled rage.

"No no no NO!!" Kim shook her head now guessing what had happened she tried to bolt forward but was stopped by a strong but gentle grip around her arm, she tried to pull her arm free.

"Kim DON'T!" yelled Ron as he held on tight he didn't want to lose her and running in blindly would spell disaster for Kim. They could do nothing yet and it was killing him as much as it was Kim his free hand clenched into a fist. Kim turned her tear filled and angry eyes to him and screamed into his face.

"Let me go!" he kept his face neutral and shook his head in a no and Kim continued to struggle in his grip.

"We can't do anything in the smoke Kim. You could get hurt. The smoke is clearing…Just, just hang on" he said sadly as he squeezed her wrist slightly watching as she continued against the tight grip, she was crying hysterically. Threw her tear filled gaze Kim looked forward hoping to catch a glimpse of a smirking Shego telling her to stop crying she could take care of herself but instead she caught an outline of two people her eyes widened as she saw they were both standing. For a brief moment a smile graced her lips.

"SHEGO!" she yelled happily as the smoke finally cleared and she saw Shego's face and the smile on hers dropped. Shego was gasping and staggering backwards her eyes glued to her stomach, Kim's eyes traveled down her own body to where he own hands were clutching at her stomach. Kim gasped as she saw blood seep threw her own fingers and drip down her fingers.

"NO!!" screamed Kim as she watched Shego stumble she ripped her hand away from Ron's now loosened grip she bolted over to the falling Shego. Monkey fist was looking at Shego in pure happiness showing all over his face wile Ron watched on in pure rage his body shaking as Monkey fist laughed. The same blue light that surrounded the lotus blade was slowly starting to engulf him. Kim had reached the falling Shego just in time to catch her; slowly she lowered Shego down and cradled her head in her lap. Holding her own limp body in her arms she desperately yelled Shego's name.

"MONKEY FIST!" Yelled a rage filled Ron whose light was now so intense that it was almost blinding to look at. As monkey fist turned to look at Ron a fist connected with his face and a startled fist flew into the wall with a sickening crack. The monkeys who were still conscious were left quivering in fear as the lotus blade flew from their master's grasp and landed with a clatter on the cave, Ron started to advance while a wincing Monkey fist slowly sat up. Monkey fist looked up and his eyes connected with Ron's rage filled ones, Ron with out stopping his advance threw his hand out and the lotus blade mineralized into his open palm.

"Now Ron...Um" Monkey fist spluttered as he watched Ron advance dragging the glowing blade on the ground, looking suspiciously like he was sharpening it. Rufus was busy knocking out the monkeys left standing.

"Shego…Shego! Come on talk to me!" Kim muttered helplessly as she stroked her own red hair gently tears streaming down her face. A faint muttering caught her attention and she smiled brightly at the sight of Shego's moving lips.

"Come on stop crying…" Shego's unfocused eyes locked with Kim's "Im sorry"

"What for?" she whispered confused as she heard monkey fist scream in terror and pain, Kim ignored the scream and focused on Shego who was now breathing heavily from blood loss. Kim looked down at the wound and her hands started to quiver. The wound was a gaping hole right above her hip and Kim knew that the sword had come out the other side. Her eyes went back to Shego's once she started talking again.

"I hurt you…I hurt your body…" she coughed out as a trickle of blood ran down the corner of her mouth Kim smiled slightly and wiped the blood from her own mouth.

"I don't care, just…please" she could feel Ron behind her, hear him talking to Wade on his Ron com she closed her eyes and let the tears fall but gasped when Shego's hand grazed her cheek and wiped away the tear with her thumb, Kim quickly recovered and caught Shego's hand and interlocked their fingers "Just please don't leave me…" she sobbed and bent her head down so her lips were inches away from her own, her forehead resting against her own. "I wont let you leave me…" she trailed off before she closed the gap between them and tenderly pressed her lips to Shego's. She felt Shego smile before her eyes slipped shut and she slowly started to kiss back; behind her she heard Ron's voice tighten she ignored it and pulled away. Kim opened her eyes to see a smiling Shego.

"Im not going anywhere…" Shego's her hand caressed her face "but don't let me go" she smiled as hand went limp and her eyes slipped closed. Kim started to mutter Shego's name her tears starting up again as the sounds of sirens in the distance hit her ears. She could feel Ron trying to pick her up to move her away from Shego, but she didn't let go. She wouldn't.

* * *

Kim was pacing back and forth outside the emergency room where Shego was now undergoing an operation. She had been doing this none stop for two hours now; pacing back and forth outside those stupid doors that kept her away from Shego. It had taken five men to pry her away from the unconscious Shego, and now those stupid doors were taunting her. Kim had not spoken to anyone not even a hurt looking Ron and a sad chattering Rufus who was sitting on a chair waiting with a fretting Kim. Kim just wanted the cold door to open so she could see Shego's intense green eyes, she didn't care that Monkey fist had been carted off to jail by GJ or that Dr. Director was somewhere in this building looking for her. No all she wanted was for those doors to open.

Ron had been watching Kim pace back and forth for those two hours; he hadn't uttered a word since the kiss he had witnessed. Rufus had been trying to cheer him up but it hadn't helped he just continued to watch and think. Ron just wanted her to be happy; she was first and foremost his best friend. Two hours of listening to Kim pace meant that he knew the footsteps well, so he wasn't surprised when he heard footsteps other then Kim's echo threw the hallway. Looking off to the side he saw that it was Dr. Director come to talk to Kim.

"Miss Possible" She greeted formally stopping in front of Kim who just completely ignored her presents frowning she went to scold the teen hero but a voice interrupted.

"She hasn't talked to anyone since it happened" standing up the worried Ron met the doctors good eye and he watched as she sighed sadly.

"It is unfortunate. I whished to speak with Kim about switching back" Ron saw out of the corner of his eye Kim falter a little in her pacing, he knew that had caught her attention but still he looked at the doctor questioningly nothing like his usual peppy self which surprised the her greatly.

"You made one?" He asked and she glanced at Kim who had continued pacing then she turned her attention back to the Ron factor shaking her head.

"No we found and apprehended Dr. Drakken" she stated extremely military like wile Ron answered by shooting a question at her.

"You trust him?"

"No, we don't. But he was willing to help when we mentioned Shego and we trialed the machine that he fixed for us and it worked perfectly. Kim and Shego will be able to switch back when Shego is fit and able"

"And then you will apprehend Shego?" he asked wile on his shoulder Rufus glared at her unfazed she nodded and Ron turned his attention to Kim before making up his mind.

"Let's talk about that doctor" he said confidently and motioned the shocked doctor to follow him away from the fragile Kim she watched for a second before deciding to follow Ron down the hallway catching up to him with long strides. As they turned the corner away from Kim the cursed doors opened and she almost bowled her mother over, eyes sparkling with hope as the startled brain surgeon steadied herself from Kim's pounce.

"Is she okay? Can I see her?" Kim asked shooting straight to the point and awaiting her mothers answer.

"She's fine. She is sleeping right now but you can go see her" She watched as her daughter hurriedly thanked her and rushed past her and into the room, Ann smiled knowingly and walked away to give her daughter some time. Kim walked into the room quietly and saw the sleeping form of herself on the white hospital bed, her chest slowly rising and falling. Walking to the bed she stood over the sleeping form her ears were filled with the wondrous sounds of Shego's breathing, she smiled and ran a hand threw her own red mane knowing it was Shego who would feel it not her.

'_It might be my body, but that's not me…'_

Pulling a chair over next to the bed she took a seat and again interlocked their fingers stroking Shego's hand with her thumb absently.

"Im so glad your okay Shego" She whispered holding the hand up and brushing Shego's fingers across her lips. Although she knew she liked Shego more then a friend and as recently discovered her feelings may be, she could have watched Shego die today and that had scared her. More so then she thought it would. Her eyes started to drop; she could finally get some sleep. She would think things over a little later. Right now Shego was okay and she needed sleep.

* * *

Dr. Drakken was staring at the wall darkly whishing that it would implode under his glare. First they had gotten him to fix the stupid brain switch then they had stuck him in this cell with no one to talk to. He thought all this was very rude. Very rude indeed. Not that he minded helping Shego, but they were rather cold towards him and decided they would test his work on him, switching his brain with someone called Larry.

"Maybe I could break out myself?" he mused knowing Shego wouldn't want to help him after ditching her. Walking over to the rather imposing door he took a deep breath and tried to kick it down like he had seen Shego do so many times before. But that was Shego and this was him. So the door didn't budge and pain shot up his foot he yelped and started to hop clutching his now throbbing foot and cursing. Amusing as this might look to some Drakken was far from amused as he lost his footing and stumbled to the ground hitting it with a loud thud.

"Owie!" he winded and started cursing the damn girl that thought turning him in would be highly amusing.

* * *

Shego's eyes slowly fluttered open and she was graced with a blinding light, wincing she squeezed her sensitive eyes shut against the light and moaned. Smells of antiseptic, bandages and sick people filled her and she inwardly rolled her eyes she was in a hospital, great she hated hospitals. Opening her eyes slightly she felt something warm inside her hand turning her head to the side and squinting her eyes she saw a mop a jet black hair that she was now readily associating with Kim lining the edge of her bed. Opening her eyes fully she noticed that even though Kim was asleep she had not let go of her hand, smiling she gently squeezed Kim's hand hoping the movement would wake her. Kim stirred but didn't wake opening her mouth to speak Shego felt the dryness of her throat and when she tried to speak all that she produced a hoarse mutter, but this seamed to have the desired affect regardless. Kim groggily opened her eyes and met a pair of intense green ones that looked so much like her own.

"SHEGO YOUR OKAY!" she jumped up and yelled now fully awake Shego slightly chuckled before heaving into a small coughing fit, Kim was back at her side in a second. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" Kim's eyes shimmered with worry and Shego smirked.

"It'll take…a lot more-then that to finish…me off…" she said her voice husky and dry making it difficult to speak Kim got up and grabbed a glass of water offering it to Shego who readily accepted. Gulping down the water Kim sat back down next to the bed and watched.

"I was so worried" Kim said looking down and finding her feet remarkably interesting wile Shego sat the glass on the table next to her bed and rested her body weight on her elbows propping herself up before fully lifting herself so she was now sitting.

"There was no need. He missed the major artery and I wasn't about to die without another kiss Kimmie" her voice sounded more like her own and less dry after the water but the comment still caught Kim off guard and she blushed.

"Oh...Um..." she stammered now that she wasn't asleep or dying Kim was rather nervous, Shego just smiled as she watched Kim continue to look at the floor blushing.

"So how long you liked me?" she asked casually and Kim could hear the smirk she knew was plastered on her own face looking up she shot the same question back at Shego.

"And how long have you liked me little miss I've been holding back?" at this Shego looked startled and blushed a bright crimson red hiding her embarrassment quickly she snapped back in her usual sarcastic manner and looked away pouting.

"I asked first Kimmie" when Shego looked back she saw a smug looking Kim sitting there smirking at her and Shego growled in annoyance and huffed crossing her arms. Kim chuckled then looked up to the ceiling of the hospital hoping to say this right.

"I only just started to realize it but…" Shego was looking at Kim's eyes that were glazed over in deep thought "I think I've liked you for a wile. I can't pin point when but…I like you" Kim looked back at Shego and watched as she sighed and fiddled in uncharacteristic nervousness.

"You want to know why I was so hurt when we pulled away?" she asked as if reading Kim like an open book Kim simply nodded her head in answer and waited, Shego looked away from Kim.

"It was because" Shego took a big breath; this was something she didn't do often, something she rarely did. Show weakness. But determined enough she turned back to Kim and looked at her with her usual unwavering confidence before she continued "I had waited so long for that to happen. Heck I convinced myself that it would never happen. And I knew it wouldn't" she looked down as Kim looked at her in concern and confusion "You had him…you liked boys, that" she interrupted herself with a bitter laugh "was obvious. I convinced myself that fighting you was the closest I would ever get to you, because you had him and you would never want me. I was a thief you were the hero…" she finished in a bitter tone letting out her feelings and opening up to someone she once considered her rival. Kim's jaw gaped and her brain had lost the ability to speak but her speech inability was quickly over come as she managed to utter her question again.

"How long?" Shego smiled and this time answered with no hesitation or lack of confidence.

"The first time I met you" Kim gasped in surprise before hyperactively throwing her arms around Shego in a tight embrace, Shego winced at both the pain and her lack of hugging skills. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around Kim and returned the embrace, still flinching at the pain Kim must have spotted that because she pulled back immediately with a concerned look on her face before realization hit her.

"Ah I didn't hurt you did I?!" Shego chuckled and then decided to stop talking as her throat was still dry and sour so she shook her head in answer to Kim's worried question and smiled reassuring her that she really was okay. The quite moment between the two new lovers was shattered however when a polite cough echoed in the room, both girls looking over to the door way were shocked to see a rather awkward looking Dr. Director standing there. Shego now decided to speak.

"What do you want?" was her blunt question dripping with her usual amount of annoyance, but Dr. Director ignored Shego's question and turned away from the now fuming Shego and smiled at Kim. Kim herself was feeling a bit uneasy sitting in the middle of the two women but managed to smile politely back at the doctor and waited for her to speak.

"Kim I wish to have a word with Shego" when she saw that Kim had no intention of moving she sighed and added "Privately" in a serious tone and Kim cocked an eyebrow looking at Shego who had not taken her angry eyes from the doctors face had a glint of curiosity swimming across the perfected glare.

"You caught my interest doc" Shego turned her attention to a worried looking Kim and smiled reassuringly at her "Kim I'll be fine. Come back and see me later?" she asked hopefully and Kim nodded her head quickly touching Shego's hand lightly as she got up and brushed past the doctor walking out into the hallway and closing the door behind her with a click. "What do you want?" Shego asked again and watched as the doctor smirked.

* * *

Kim walked down to the cafeteria deciding to get some lunch, humming softly the smile was wiped off her face as she saw Ron sitting at the table in the far corner hunched over.

"Oh Ron…" she muttered horrified that she had forgotten about her friend _'Not only forgot but ignored…'_ walking over she stopped when she stood over her friend, he didn't look at her and she bit her lip.

"Can I sit here?" she asked Ron only grunted in recognition and taking that as a yes she took a seat opposite him sighing she started to talk. "Ron…I…" Ron wasn't looking at her she looked sadly at him reaching over she grabbed his chin and gently lifted making him look at her, although he turned his gaze away she knew she had his attention. "Ron look I never meant to hurt you. Never. I just…" When Kim cut off not knowing what to say he finally looked at her and he gently took her hand in his startling her with the look of maturity on his face.

"I know, I don't mind Kim…I just wish you had of told me. So I didn't have to find out that way" she squeezed his hand and shook her head.

"Ron I didn't know until not too long ago! Im sorry…" she trailed off and then it was Ron's turn to look shocked he smiled kindly.

"She's who you want?"

"Ron I love you" she smiled "but its more like a brother then anything else" he smiled back at her and nodded.

"Kim as long as you're happy. I had started to notice the lack of affection" when he saw Kim's hurt look he just shook his head "No it's fine Kim, like I said if your happy im happy. If you want her I can be happy just being your friend and not losing everything." New tears swam in Kim's eyes and Ron wiped them away before they could even fall down her face.

"Ron...I, Thank you. I never want to lose you either" Kim's eyes shined with tears but she smiled brightly at her best friend since like forever, he smiled back Rufus was on the table pumping his little fists into the air, in what looked like a happy dance or sorts. This made them both giggle.

"Come on you two let's go!" Ron said suddenly standing and holding out his hand for Kim to take his eyes were glowing as Rufus jumped onto his shoulder and Kim took his hand grinning. He pulled her up and started to run dragging the laughing Kim behind him he looked back with a mischievous smile pasted on his face, Kim's tears dried up as she smiled back and laughed along with him as they ran down the hallways hand in hand.

'_He really is something special…'_

Laughter interrupted their conversation and Betty smiled at Shego and Shego surprisingly smiled back at her.

"We have an agreement then?" she asked the bed ridden thief and Shego changed her smile into one of her smirks.

"We do Bets. We do" she said before the door opened to reveal two madly grinning teens both women turned to look at them and they snapped to attention.

"Oh im sorry…" spluttered Ron still holding Kim's hand, Betty just smiled and crossed her arms.

'It's alright Shay and I where just finished" she turned her head back to Shego who still had the smirk in place on her face and it did not waver as she replied to the doctor.

"And I'll explain just go get it ready Bets" she waved the woman off and shocking both teens she did as commanded and walked past them yelling over her shoulder.

"See you all soon" before they heard the door click shut and it was just the three of them in the small white room, Shego looked over to Ron.

"I owe you thanks, Ron" she said and he only smiled knowingly brushing it off wile a confused Kim looked on.

"What's going on?" she yelled letting go of Ron's hand wile her agitation flared up her plasma before Shego chuckled and she shut it off embarrassed. Shego saw Ron's mouth open but he was too slow and Shego cut him off and talked for him.

"Ron here made a deal with the Doctor to keep me out of jail" Ron blushed a bright red and Kim stared at him dumbstruck Shego just smirked and continued "And Ron" she continued when she saw him giver her his attention "this is the only time I'll say this" she smiled "Thanks" now he joined Kim's look of dumbstruck before a startled Kim snapped out of it and did a mime of the conversation using large pointing gestures and sounds before giving up and yelling.

"WHAT!?" Ron was still gaping at Shego who had thanked him, she had thanked him it kept going round his head, the queen of sarcasm thanked him his thought was cut short though when he felt a slap to the back of his head.

"Ouch-hey!!" he said rubbing the back of his head and looking to Kim who was standing their clueless as to what was going on, he laughed at her expression and she just pouted. "I made a deal. I knew you wouldn't want her in jail, so I decided to put her under house arrest. With you" Kim's face went from blank to a mix of startled and elated. Not knowing what else to do she threw her arms around the boy's neck and hugged him tightly, Shego closed her eyes and just smiled.

"Oh yeah Kim, they have the brain switcher ready. When your body's fine you can switch back!" Shego heard Kim laugh happily and she could almost see the grin on the sidekicks face as he said it.

"Maybe things will work out after all…" Shego whispered to herself so no one else would hear, but Kim's acute hearing picked up Shego's solemn whisper and she smiled.

'_Everything will work out Shego'_

* * *

Kim was drying herself off after her shower, not too long after they had run in on Shego's and the doctors little talk the teen heroes had been ushered out of the room to let Shego rest. Kim deciding she needed a shower bid Ron goodbye before walking home and happily jumping into the warm water. Kim smiled as she caught sight of Shego's perfect body in the mirror, running a hand along her stomach absently as she blushed and tore her eyes away from the perfect specimen before her. Walking out and into her room she pulled on black jeans and a green T, before deciding to go to Shego's room. Opening the door and looking in, it was just how she had left it paint and drawings everywhere. The painting of Midnight Rose still stood in the center of the room and other clutter hung around it, deciding to have a little look she leafed threw some other drawings. Before she found a book of sketches that were all of her, shocked she looked threw the book and was amazed all over again by Shego's talent. She hadn't missed a detail of her she sat down of the floor and started to go threw all the books one by one, glimpsing bits of Shego's life and interests. That was how she would spend her day.

* * *

Shego on the other hand was having a ball with her hospital time; she was no longer green which meant no tests. There was no one thinking she would drop dead from the worst case of gang green anyone had ever seen or people wanting to jab her with large pointy needles. Nope none of that and she was using it too the fullest. By annoying anyone possible until they cracked. The first doctor who had come in to check on her was her first victim, not wanting her pick pocketing skills to go to waste she lifted his pen from his pocket. He spent ages trying to look for it, patting down his person until Shego gave it back to the annoyed doctor. Putting it back into his pocket he went back to questioning her wile still keeping an eye on his pen, but not a close enough eye because when he needed it again it was gone. She didn't give it back, deciding that she would see how many pens she could take before some one complained. But she knew that her wound was not severe enough to have much medical attention so the task now was how to get the pens to come to her?

She found her answer in the form of a button. She called the nurse every two minutes watching as they flustered around her fulfilling her whims as she just stole their pen. It was better then a T.V show to watch the nurse's crack with annoyance, wile every two minutes she called them back for a new set of impossible orders or annoying questions that she did not care for, she just wanted the pen. Because with out fail every time they came back so did a new pen, and the more pens they lost the more their annoyance grew. Shego soon noticed that ever ten minutes or so she got a new nurse to torment as the one before her cracked with annoyance. She had found her game; this is what she would do. The amount of pens she had in her draw already was large, so just imagine how big her collection will be when the week is done!

* * *

Kim visited every chance she could and the two girls chatted about this and that, not whishing to talk about anything else in case they were over heard. But never the less glad they where in each others company. Ron sometimes came with Kim, but it wasn't often as he knew they liked the time alone. When it was time to part Kim would give Shego a kiss on the cheek and promise she would be back tomorrow and she kept the promise for ever day she stopped by. Shego told Kim of her pen theft and Kim laughed long and hard almost shooting the drink from her nose as she choked on her laughter. The days went by like this and on Friday they parted yet again Kim promising to come back tomorrow, which she did but this time it was different.

Kim walked into Shego's room and found that she was fully dressed and up and walking, her mother stood in front of her watching her daughter's body stretch.

"Shego!" Kim said quickly closing the gap between them and wrapping her in a hug which she returned when she regained her footing, Kim's mother laughed at the two's antics. Before going all professional on them wile they broke apart and listened.

"Now Dr. Director wants you to go straight there to switch back. So you'll take my car and I'll get James to pick me up" smiling she handed Kim the keys and Kim thanked her mother and taking Shego's hand in her own lead her out of the hospital and into the sun light. Squinting Shego shadowed her eyes with her hand and let Kim lead her to the car. Shego gave up the driver's seat and let Kim kick the car into gear settling into her seat Shego hummed happily, Kim drove out of the hospital car park and onto the busy road glancing at the humming Shego sitting next to her.

"We get to switch back…" said Kim the reality finally dawning on her and looking out the corner of her eye she saw Shego smirk.

'Not that I didn't like your body Kimmie, but I will be so glad to get back into my own" she said turning to look at the driving Kim wile she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it will be good to be me again!" but taking a peek at her bandaged midriff she grimaced witch didn't go unnoticed by Shego.

'What's wrong Princess?"

"Does it hurt?" asked Kim taking a right turn at a set of lights wile she waited for Shego to answer her.

"No it doesn't, only if I move it the wrong way. But yeah Kimmie it did hurt" Shego turned to look at her and again Kim thought she had read her mind smiling Kim had to ask another question.

"How did you know that's what I meant?" Shego chuckled and looked out the window at the passing cars.

"Because that's what I would have asked, and there was another question in your eyes" Shego said looking to a smiling Kim driving the car "Now can this thing go any faster!?" she asked agitated and bored now that she had lost her three draws full of pens. Kim laughed and turned on the music drowning out a whining Shego.

* * *

"Are we there yet?

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No Shego"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we-"

"SHEGO DOES IT LOOK LIKE WHERE THERE YET?!"

"But we've stopped…"

"TRAFFIC SHEGO TRAFFIC!!"

Shego snickered and started to bob along to the music looking at a twitching Kim who had finally cracked after a short five minutes.

* * *

The car stopped outside GJ and the two girls got out and fell threw the floor, Shego had her arms crossed Drakken used to do this to her all the time it just didn't faze her anymore looking over to the other tube that was winding around hers she saw Kim who was grinning like a little school girl. Shego smiled.

"Looks like for some it doesn't get old…" when the tube was left away and the floor was coming fast both girls landed gracefully Shego still with her arms crossed and looking bored. Out of the shadows came Dr. Director and Will Du followed closely by a cowering Drakken in hand cuffs, Shego glared at him evilly and he yelped hiding behind the second in command.

"She's going to hurt me!!" he whimpered and the dramatic entering doctor rolled her one good eye.

"She will do no such thing"

"Not even a little?"

"Shego!" yelled Kim at Shego's amused tone of voice Shego looked to her and shrugged like it was nothing new, and well for Shego it wasn't. Dr. Director cut in-between the two girls.

"If you'll follow me you can both get back to your old bodies" she said walking out a door that slid open for her Kim and Shego followed her and the other two tagalongs. Walking in silence except for the mummers of other GJ operatives making them self's busy, Kim decided to start talking.

"Has it been tested?" she noticed Will Du tense his shoulders slightly when she said this and without looking back Dr. Director answered with a nod.

"Yes it has been tested and checked for any other uses like power extraction, its all safe" Kim sighed in relief and felt Shego take her hand in hers catching each others eye they intertwined their fingers and walked along side by side. Taking another left and ignoring Drakken's whimpering they walked threw another door and where greeted with an exact replica of the machine Drakken once had in his lab. Walking closer to it both girls let go of each other hands and waited for directions.

"Now if you'll both take a seat and stick those awful helmet things on your head we can switch you back" both girls nodded and took their respective seats sneering Shego glared at the ugly hat thing, Kim just giggled at the thought of having a helmet thing on her head that looked like it could be used in a crappy low budget si-fi movie. The other three people in the room put goggles on and walked away from the thing standing behind a control switch bored Dr. Directors hand hovered over the button looking up she met the determined looks of both fighters nodding she hit the switch, and both girls were hit with a mass current that surged threw their body's both of them closed their eyes without knowing. As quick as it had started the girl's bodies relaxed and they opened their eyes it had stopped.

"Did it work?" asked Kim's body and Shego smirked flaring up her plasma stood up and crushed the helmet thing.

"Oh it worked Kimmie" Kim jumped up and threw off the helmet clenching her fists open and shut she looked over her body and grinned. Dr. Director smiled.

"Can't say im sorry to see that helmet die…Will Du!"

"Yes sir!!" he saluted her and she looked to Drakken.

"Take him back to his cell" he nodded and started to walk off she turned to the girls who were checking themselves over "I think you two can find your own way out" with that the doctor walked off leaving the two girls alone. Shego now in her own body shut off her plasma and walked up behind Kim grabbing her waist she pulled the smaller girl into her a startled Kim blushed as she felt herself being pressed into Shego. The older girl whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Now this feels right" Kim smiled and turned around in Shego's arms looking up at the woman she whispered to her.

"It feels right" Shego smiled and brought their lips together in a soft kiss, both girls moaned into the kiss as they felt the sparks that they head felt with no other. Pulling away Kim gave Shego a peck on the lips and looked into her eyes.

"Lets go home" Smirking Shego pulled out of Kim's arms and ran yelling over her shoulder to the surprised younger girl.

"First one out wins!!" beaming Kim ran after her new lover. They would work out what to tell her parents when they got home, that is if they found their way out of here first!

* * *

Sorry for the long wait here it is…

Tell me what u think kay!?

READ AND REVIEWWW!! YEIIWWW!

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven

"So Shego…" Kim started yet again from the passenger's seat wile Shego just rolled her eyes.

"I know Kimmie I know, sit there and look sexy wile you do all the talking"

"And…." Kim urged on wile Shego sighed

"And only speak when spoken too, but do you know what you have to remember?" Shego asked Kim who raised an eyebrow in confusion trying to think back on anything Shego had told her to remember.

"No…what?"

"Not to annoy the person driving" she snapped wile taking a right turn at a green light and continuing down the road. Kim just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest pouting at Shego who just glanced over at her. "Kimmie don't worry I know what to do, you have nothing to worry about" Kim smiled at her and placed her hand on Shego's leg, Shego didn't look at Kim but she smiled anyway.

"Kimmie are you gonna tell them about us? Or just me moving in?" Kim blushed and squeezed Shego's leg slightly.

"Everything…" the car came to a stop and Kim noticed that they were parked out the front of her house. Kim looked at it nervously and Shego noticed this took her hand off her leg and took it in her own smiling at her.

"It will be okay Kimmie" Shego brushed a stray stand of red hair from Kim's face behind her ear then leaned forward to brush her lips against Kim's. A blushing Kim rested her forehead against Shego's closing her eyes she whispered.

"Anything's Possible for a Possible" Shego laughed and pulled away from Kim caressing the hand that was inside hers with her thumb.

"Even being gay" Kim's blush brightened at the statement

"Im not gay!" Shego just looked at Kim smirked slightly watching as Kim continued her babbling. "I might be Bi…or, or yeah I could be gay. Or I could just like you! Is that possible? No wait don't answer that anything's possible for a possible so yes maybe I just like-" Kim was silenced by Shego's lips again on her own but only this time the kiss was longer and left Kim breathless when Shego pulled back from her reluctantly.

"Just shut up princess" Kim's eyes where half closed as she hummed a response and leaned back in to claim another kiss which Shego gladly returned with as much passion as Kim was putting into the kiss. Both pulling apart Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her ever rising nerves opening them Shego saw a spark of determination behind the green fire and smiled letting go of her hand.

"Okay it's now or never" Kim said before opening the door and getting out Shego followed soon after, locking the car she followed after Kim trying not to watch her butt sway wile she walked. Both girls walked threw the door and were greeted by Ann Possible.

"Kimmie-cub?" she asked Kim's body and smiled when she watched it nod she threw her arms around her only daughter in a hug which her daughter returned.

"It's so good to know you're in your own body!" she pulled back beaming and Kim couldn't help but smile back at her mother, Shego cleared her throat to catch the attention of Kim who bit her lip in response to Shego's interruption.

"Mum I need to talk to you…you and Dad" Ann's smile dropped off her face and was replaced by a thoughtful frown she still kept her grip on her daughter.

"Nothing bad I hope Kimmie" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice and Kim only shook her head quickly in response to her mothers worry.

"No Mum no…well it all depends on what you think…" she looked away to hide her blush wile her mother looked over to Shego who just nodded her head in a polite hello.

"Well Kimmie maybe you should tell me before we tell your father?" she asked and Kim only stared dumbly at her mothers question hoping that this wasn't her way of saying that she wasn't liking where this was going. Lucky for Kim Shego stepped in.

"That's a great idea. I think we should sit down, is James here?" she asked Ann

"Yes he is"

"Well then I suggest Kim's room, I would say mine but at the moment it's in a shamble" she smiled politely and put a hand on Kim's shoulder coming up behind her to lightly press her body into hers enough that Kim would notice but for Ann not too. Kim turned her head to look at up at a smiling Shego, Kim nodded and led the way to her room her mother followed but not before casting a knowing glance at Shego. Smirking Shego followed after Kim's mother.

'_Maybe this wont be as hard as Kim thinks'_

"Okay mum sit down" said Kim nodding to her bed, Kim had snapped out of her funk sometime during the walk to her room. Her mother complied and took a seat on her bed wile Shego took her stand next to a now confidant looking Kim.

"Kimmie what is this about?" asked her mother and Kim looked at her mother and started to explain.

"Dr. Director has offered a full pardon for all Shego's crimes" her mother beamed at this and was about to congratulate Shego before Kim started speaking again. "On the condition that she is under house arrest and works for GJ"

"And I take it that it's our house she will be arrested at?" asked her mother with a raised eyebrow but still smiling.

"Yes"

"Is that all this is about of course Shego can stay if that's what she wants?" her mother looked over to the other occupant of the room and Shego smiled.

"If you're happy enough to have me then yes I would love to stay thank you"

"Mum there's more…" her mother looked back at Kim her full attention was on her daughter "Mum…Me and Shego…" she tailed off fiddling slightly wile trying to keep her eyes on her mothers to gauge her reaction "Me and Shego…" she decided to let Shego tell her later what her mothers face looked like and just blurted out what she was trying to say "mummeandShegoaredating" Shego was watching Ann's face and noticed the massive smile, it was unknown to Shego how anyone could have understood that one breath mumble.

"Shego?" Ann asked and Shego smiled

"Well we haven't gone out yet Mrs. Dr Possible and I haven't even asked your daughter. But I'd like to" Kim opened her eyes shocked at what Shego had just said Kim's face was alight in a blush and her mother still had that all knowing smirk on her face which Kim hadn't noticed earlier.

"So you like my daughter?" Shego nodded and step forward to take Kim's hand in her own.

"Very much so" Ann turned her attention to her blushing daughter.

"And you like Shego Kimmie?" she asked and watched her daughter nod her head but before she could speak her mother continued "Are you sure Kimmie??" Kim held tight to Shego's hand.

"Yes mum im sure" smiling her mother got up and put one hand on each girls shoulder.

"Then she can stay" then she looked to Shego "And you have my permission" then she looked at both the beaming Shego and the shocked Kim before adding with a Sterne gaze "but it's best the twins don't find out just yet okay I don't think their ready"

"Thank you Mrs. Possible!!" Shego said beaming Kim's face matched Shego's as she beamed in happiness and resisted the urge to kiss Shego right then and there in front of her mother who she was sure wouldn't appreciate it. Ann took her hands of both girls' shoulders and walked past them to the door.

"Your farther will be happy it's not a boy but Shego I suggest you tell him what your intentions are" with that she walked out and left the two girls alone when the door shut Kim engulfed Shego in a hug.

"Yes, yes, YES! You can stay!" Kim squealed and jumped up causing Shego to spin Kim round so they both didn't fall over, Kim giggled as she spun and Shego put her down once she was balanced again and placed a kiss on the top of Kim's head.

"Yes I can stay Kimmie" Kim looked up and saw Shego beaming before she remembered something.

"What was that about not going out?" Shego chucked and poked her on the nose

"Sometimes I think the…Ron is rubbing off on you"

"Hey!" Kim pouted

"It just means that I never got to ask you" she stood back and grabbed Kim's hand in hers and brought it up to her lips in a kiss before she went on "Would you like to go out with me sometime? Dinner on me" Kim smiled blushing.

"Love to Shego"

"Good then I must go address you're farther on the matter!" Shego said bowing to Kim and releasing her hand "I shall be back shortly to indulge you in conversation" Kim giggled as Shego walked down to talk to her father; Kim with a mischievous smirk on her face and a defiant glint in her eye decided to eavesdrop. Silently keeping to the shadows and following Shego from such a distance, that even the most well trained thief wouldn't catch Shego kept walking oblivious to her silent stalker.

Shego was sitting at the kitchen table across from James Possible his unblinking eyes looked at her in a stern gaze that would not waver. Shego gulped, she would never have thought this rather oblivious man could ever be this intimidating.

"Sir" he cut her off before she could say any more and started his questioning.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

'_I've waited too long to mess this up'_

"To make her happy"

"And being with another girl will make her happy?"

"No, being with me will"

"You believe that? Even with how people treat gays these days?"

From Kim's hiding spot her eyes widened at her father's bluntness, she hadn't really thought about other people's reactions but if her friends and family didn't mind then who cares about everyone else? Shego was shocked and hurt at this statement and she glared at the man trying to control her rising temper.

"Yes I believe it. And sir if I might say a lot has changed since your time, people are more accepting these days. More open minded. Yes there will be people that won't like it. But if she has the help and support of her friends and family then she wont need other people's opinions"

Kim smiled at her lovers little monolog but her happy feeling was cut short when her father spoke again.

"So I take it you have much experience with this? If you do don't you think it's a bit contradictory that you say the world has changed?" Shego's eye twitched in anger and her eyes sparkled with pain.

"I have had experience yes, but only with my brothers and the rest of my family. It was not my overall desire to leave team Go but my brothers decision for me to leave team Go because he found my sexual preferences…Immoral. When the rest of my family found out they all agreed with my brother's decision. I am a Gordian sir."

Kim saw her fathers emotionless face turn into a state of shock, before she heard Shego continue.

"Surprised? My father would not and did not allow his daughter to bring such shame to the family name. He disowned me and turned Go city against me, his only daughter. Most people ignored me but others fueled with my fathers preaching's about gays decided to voice their opinions, driving me out of Go city."

Kim felt anger well up inside of her, there was so much about Shego she didn't know so much of her that was a mystery. But hearing this, her own family deserting her angered Kim above anything she had felt before she wanted to run out there and hug Shego but she stayed wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"My mother would have understood, she wouldn't have abandoned me. She was the one that kept our family together without her we fell apart. I was fifteen at the time sir, and a freak at that. Kim will not suffer the way I did; she has a mother that has already given her approval and Ron, a friend who supports her. And she has me. If she makes the decision to leave me because of issues you suggested then I will honor her choice"

Kim saw her father smile.

"You have my approval Shay. I can see you only want the best for our daughter" He glanced over at the kitchen where Kim saw her mothers eyes widen in shock at having been caught Shego smiled and turned her head to Kim's hiding spot and winked, Kim bore the same expression that her mother wore on her face as she made herself known. James got up and again looked at Shego with an accusing glance.

"But if you hurt her, you will be seeing the inside of a black hole!" Shego smiled and nodded her head in understanding wile Kim walked up to take Shego's hand in her own. Ann walked up behind her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. Shego was beaming, she finally had a family of her own people that cared for her looking to her side her eyes met with Kim's, one person in particular.

* * *

"So Shego when were you going to tell me Midnight Rose was your best friend?" the two girls were snuggled up on Shego's bed, Shego rolled her eyes as she stroked Kim's beautiful red hair.

"How about…I tell you that story another time?" she felt Kim huff against her

"Fine…" Shego grinned and working quickly she flipped Kim so she was pinned underneath Shego's larger built body.

"S-shego!" asked a blushing Kim as she looked to Shego's amused face a sparkle was in her eye, one that Kim knew she wasn't going to like. Shego moved Kim's arms above her head so she could pin them down with one hand her other hand traced patterns along the side of her stomach. Kim shuddered under her touch and Shego grinned before pressing harder and making Kim giggle. Pressing harder again Kim's eyes shot wide in understanding.

"No Shego don't!" she yelled before Shego started her tickle attack on the girl who was now withering underneath her.

"S-she..go…s-s-stop!!" her speech was impaired due to her hysterical laughter and Shego who was giggling like a school girl just grinned.

"What was that I can't understand you?" she asked as she continued to tickle the girl one handed but a laughing Kim pulled up her knee placing it on Shego's chest and quickly flipped the girl over. A shocked Shego looked back at a now smirking Kim.

"Let's find out if you're ticklish?" she asked pinning Shego like she had pinned her and Shego started to squirm before she bit Kim.

"Ouch! Shego!!"

Shego giggled.

* * *

The two older Possible's were having a nice quite moment cuddling on the lounge watching a movie. The twins where out which meant they got some much needed quite time. Or so they thought.

"Ah Kimmie!"

Crash.

"No plasma!!"

"Too late!"

Thud.

"Gah!! Shego!"

"Want me to put you out?"

Smack.

"What was that for?"

"Being a smart ass!"

"I am not!"

"You are so!"

"Im indifferent"

"You're frustrating!"

"Im sexy!"

Whack.

"GAH KIMMIE!"

"Who's idea was it to let her stay here?"

"Shut up James…"

"Yes dear"

"FIRE!!"

The end.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed my story!! Sequel to come!

Read and review tell me what you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Epilog

Epilogue

"Hey Kimmie wanna see something cool?" asked Shego looking to the teen beside her who's head was resting on her shoulder as the two sat in the dull silver light of the moon.

"Yeah" Kim said watching as Shego raised her hand from its place on the grass and engulfed it in green flames, Kim watched in amazement as she flames licked around her hand in a way she had never seen before and slowly became a shape. Twisting green flames flew into the night air as she shape became a floating green heart. Shego moved her hand closer to Kim.

"It's yours" Kim looked up into Shego's eyes that were soft and loving a rare emotion on Shego's face, Kim looked back at the heart and tenderly moved her hand to touch it. She found to her delight that the fire had no heat and it was just light, with more confidence she cupped her hands around the heart and slowly moved it from Shego's hand to rest in her own clutched tightly near her chest. She was looking at it in wonder before she looked up.

"You're giving me your heart?" she asked and Shego shook her head and leaned in closer so their noses were touching. Moving her hand to cup Kim's cheek Shego whispered.

"My heart was yours the moment we met…" she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss and Kim forgetting about the heart moved in closer to deepen it, not noticing that green light danced around them carried on the wind it swirled around the two lovers casting them in soft green light before it vanished.

* * *

Unknown to the two lovers a shadowed figure, one leg dangling over a ten story building, looked over the city of Middleton smirking. Unafraid of the drop before it the figure held out a black rose, catching the moons silver rays for a moment the figure threw it into the wind and watched as it danced along dropping slightly as the wind carried it. Faced shadowed with a hood a female voice recited into the dark night that very clearly matched her darkening mood.

_Time ticks by_

_Slowly you die_

_Feelings unreturned_

_Of a new love learned_

_Bittersweet hate_

_Of a loveless fate_

_Forgotten and alone_

_Feelings torn and thrown_

_Pains unspoken_

_From promises broken_

_Bittersweet hate_

_Of a loveless fate_

_Time together_

_That's forgotten never_

_Last goodbye_

_Of a loveless lie_

_Bittersweet hate_

_For lies to late._

Letting go of her feelings in a poem like that was something her mother had taught her to do. Her mother had said that feelings bottled up would only cause pain unless released, but feelings were a weakness' if others came across them. Her mother had said that releasing them in a form of poetry made sure that people would not know they were your feelings and weakness'. A lesson she truly valued and one she used often. Because right now as the chilling night air whipped her body she needed to vent. She always felt better after doing so because as the poem was released so were her weakness'. Her thoughts lingered back to the poems lines and the memories and feelings connected to them, she sighed in anger and frustration.

"I hate what you did to me…" the girl stood up swiftly and with amazing balance never faltering on the small ledge she had decided to sit upon. She let her hands pull back the dark hood that covered her face dark violet eyes twinkled in hate.

"I hate how you made me feel…" clenching her fists she willed herself to clam down, breathing deeply. She needed her feelings under control. She needed them to stop blocking her and holding her back. Forgetting was something she had been trying to do for three years. She had gotten good at willing her mind to shut that part of her life shut. As she closed her eyes and sighed again willing her mind to close that blasted emotion filled door, it did. Knowing it was closed her eyes now opened violet eyes sparkled with arrogance and confidence.

"Midnight Rose is back Middleton! Did you miss me?" she laughed smirking as she flipped off the building and free fell down into the darkness below, three years had been too long, it was time to show the people once again why she was the rose of night. The best thief in the world. This town wouldn't know what hit it. Midnight would reign.

The end?

* * *

Okay…so should I write the sequel?

Tell me if I should!!

Poem written by me. Tell me if ya wanna use it.

I am craving reviews on the sequel issue idk if anyone will read!

Thanks for reading this story means a lot!!

xxxx


End file.
